


Thin Walls

by harrylacypanties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love/Hate, M/M, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Stubborn Harry Styles, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylacypanties/pseuds/harrylacypanties
Summary: "So, this isn't awkward?""Why would it be awkward? You just kissed me... that's not awkward at all.""Yeah, totally."Or the one where Harry and Louis are neighbors and both of them are broken.





	1. Pet shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second time writing a Larry fic. I would like if you could give me a feedbacks and I'll try posting a chapter every weekend. All the chapter are already written, I'll just have to edit them.  
> Love xxx  
> Ari

[Pet shop, London, 1:22pm]

It had been a month since Harry had settled in his new apartment and everything was perfect. Now he was quite used to his new neighborhood, it was really calm and different from what he was used to. Before, he lived with his mother and his sister. He loves them but sometime they didn't leave him enough privacy.

It was quite weird for him to live by himself. At first he was really scared and didn't want to move in but after some discussion with his lovely mother, he had decided that it was the best for him.

It was really stressful for him. He does not like to take these huge decisions.

"A bird?"

"Yes Niall, a bird. Well no, I mean it's call a parakeet."

"Why would you want to buy this thing." He asked.

"First this is not a thing. It's a parakeet and I can buy what the fuck I want."

He sighed, walking into the pet shop. Niall couldn't understand him because Harry was quite special sometimes. He wasn't crazy, he was just...weird. They were friend since high school and they have always supported each other but trust him when he says that Harry does strange things.

"H, you could have choose any animal! Why this?"

"Yeah and a Parakeet is still an animal. Why are you making this a big deal?"

"Because It's a fucking bird! There is nothing to do with this shit."

Harry walked towards the cages where the birds were and put his finger in the one with the parakeet with yellow and blue feathers.

"You shouldn't put your finger in it."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because it is strictly written, do not put your fingers in the cages, on this paper." Niall responded.

"Stop being a smartass. It's annoying."

"I'm just following the rules."

"Nehh."

"What does this means?" Niall asked, amused by the sound Harry had just made.

"Nehh."

"Oh come on Harry!" He complained.

Harry looked at the animal. He liked his colors very much and he wanted to adopt it.

"Hey little boy, do you want me to be your new mama?"

"Did you just assume the gender?"

"I hum... You think it's a girl?" Harry asked.

"Don't know but it could be."

"Oh." He frowned. "Do you think he or she is mad at me now?"

"Omg Harry! Are you fucking serious right now? It's just a fucking animal."

"Well it's not just an animal Niall. It will be my new child. I'm gonna be his or her mama. I need to know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Just ask this girl. I think she works here."

Harry nodded and looked at her nametag on her shirt. "Hum Madison right?"

"Yes that's me, how can I help you?"

"I would like to know the gender of this parakeet please?"

"Oh sure. I'll just go check and I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away.

"Did you see Niall? When you're polite you always get what you want." Harry said, proud of himself.

"That's her fucking job Harry!"

"I'm gonna be such a good mother."

"Harry, you're a boy."

"And? A boy can be a mother."

"If you say so."

The girl returned with a paper. "Okay so, on my paper it says that this is a female."

The boy turned around and looked at the other birds. They were all beautiful but not as much as the blue and yellow one.

"I'll take her."

-

[Apartment building, London, 3:04pm]

They arrived at the flat with Princess in her cage. Harry had decided to call her like that because he thought she deserved this name. Niall had tried to stop him from calling her that but he miserably failed.

Harry was searching for his keys in his bag when heard someone shouting "I'm fucking sorry." and a door slamming. Niall and him both turned and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw an older looking boy walking to the mailbox. The boy turned as he felt eyes on him.

"You know it's impolite to stare." He raised an eyebrow.

"I hum... I wasn't staring." Harry said.

"Uh whatever. You're new here?" He asked.

"Yes! I moved in about a month ago."

"Nice for you. I'm Louis. And Oh, you're the boy who keep wanking in the shower."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah we have really thin walls and I always hear you moan and groan when your shower is on."

Harry blushed. "ho-how do you know that i'm...in the shower? Did you saw me?"

"Woa calm down. I'm not a freak! Like I just said, the walls are very thin." He chuckled.

Harry looked at Niall who was laughing and coughed. "Niall can you go?"

"What why? You said I could eat at yours tonight."

"Just wait for me there then."

Niall sighed and looked at Harry's door. "Okay fine."

"Oh and Niall?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you get Princess with you? I don't want her to be cold."

"Harry we're in a hallway. She'll be fine."

"Come on Ni!" Harry pleaded.

"fine."

He watched as the boy opened the door and walked in with Princess in her cage.

"Cats and dogs aren't allowed here." Louis said.

"Does she looks like a cat or a dog to you?"

"No but I'm just saying that I don't think animals are allowed here."

Louis' smirk made Harry growl. "It's a parakeet and for your informations, I wasn't pleasuring myself in the shower! I had shampoo in my eyes."

"Sure you were. Anyway just to be a good neighbor, I will give you my phone number in case you need it. Do you have a phone?"

"What kind of neighbor does this?" Harry asked.

"Only the ones that find you attractive."

"What? you find me attractive?"

"Well you're really cute when you blush and hearing your moans through the wall kind of turned me on. I wouldn't mind having you on your knees for me."

"Fuck this! I'm done speaking to you." Harry turned away.

"Wait so you don't want my phone number?"

Harry stopped and said, "I will take it, but just in case of emergency."


	2. Can I borrow your car?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns something about Louis and Louis wants to borrow his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is my second chapter. I would like if you give me a feedbacks and I'll try posting another chapter this weekend. All the chapter are already written on my computer put are unpublished, I'll just have to edit them.  
> Love xxx  
> Ari

[Harry's flat, London, 11:20am]

Another week had rolled around without hearing from Louis. It had been 3 weeks since he had met the boy in the hallway and he did not intend to speak to him ever again. 

First of all, Harry didn't like the tone of voice that Louis had used on him and secondly he was way too cocky for him.

Anyway Harry had been really busy with his school and with Princess these past three weeks. He had tried to teach her how to talk but Niall told him that the parakeets did not speak.

He was now listening to a romantic comedy that he found on Netflix when he heard his doorbell ring. He opened the door to see who it was and his jaw dropped.

"Hey"

"What do you want Louis?"

"Can I borrow your car ?"

Harry rolled his eyes, going to his living room and closing his television. Louis closed the door behind him before following the boy into the room.

"Did I fucking told you that you could come in?"

"No but I knew that you wouldn't mind. So... Can I borrow your car ?"

A smirk tugged on Louis' lips as he sat down on Harry's couch.

"No. I don't even know you. Get out of my house!"

"Well shit, at least I tried ." Louis said before getting up.

"Why would you want my car anyway?" Harry asked.

Louis eyed Harry's and bit at his lips, saying with a mocking tone, "Oh I was only planning on making a fire with it . "

"Really?"

"No you dumbass, I need to go somewhere ."

The taller boy tugged his sleeves over his hands before crossing his arms over his chest. " Why don't you take your own car?"

"Can't ."

"Why?" He asked

"It's none of your business ." Louis responded.

"Then why don't you ask your girlfriend if you can borrow hers?"

Louis tensed, but shrugged and said, "I don't know what you're talking about ."

"Are you saying that the girl that live with you and that you fuck isn't your girlfriend ?"

"How do you know that I'm fucking her ? Did she told you something ?" Louis asked nervously.

"No but like you said the other day, we have very thin walls."

"Oh and how do you know that it is me that is fucking her?"

"I don't know, I just assumed."

Louis shook his head. "Well you're not right."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "pffff yeah I don't believe you. "

Louis nearly laughed. "Oh do you think I give a single fuck about that ? Anyway I'm not talking about my love life with a stranger ."

"Good thing cause I don't have anything left to say to you and next time don't ask a boy to be on his knees for you when you have a girlfriend! Now get out. "

Louis turned around and stepped outside the flat. " Good I don't need your stupid car anymore. I'll find someone else."

"Good!"

"Good." Louis repeated before slamming Harry's door.

The only thing positive about talking to Louis is that you can admire his beauty. The sweater that Louis wore brought out the blue of his eyes and the messy hair that he had were quite cute.

The reminder made him blush, realizing how fond he was of Louis' beauty. It did not change the fact that he hated the boy.

he shook his head and goes to his kitchen to grabbed a brownie with some milk. He never ate that before moving in, because his mom was a vegan and she did not buy anything that had eggs or milk in it. It was quite annoying for him because when he was a kid, he wanted to be like the others and eat meat or drink real milk but he accepted the fact that his mom was a vegan and he respected that.

Now he could finally be free to eat anything that he wanted but he realized that meat wasn't that good. That doesn't mean that he was a vegan because he was just not used to this.

He heard someone knocking on his door again and groaned.

He swore that if it was Louis he would tear off his head.

He went to the door and opened it. "Louis I told you that I will not..." He started but stopped when he saw that it was not him.

"Louis? who is that?" Zayn asked.

Zayn was one of his new friend. He met him in one of his class and they were both really shy, especially Zayn. They had sat next to each other and Harry didn't have a pen so he had asked the boy for one and since then they are friends.

Ever since they met, Zayn has been a really good friend for him. He had helped him a lot to find a job and he had shown the city to both Niall and Harry. It was really cool to have a friend who know the place really well because he had grown up here.

"It's just my annoying neighbors. " Harry responded and they went to the living room.

"The one that wanted to fuck you?"

Harry chuckled and took a bite of his brownie. "Yeah this one. He is so annoying and I think he has a girlfriend."

"Why did he asked you to fuck then?" Zayn quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know. He's weird but he's interesting you know. He could be crazy or even a serial killer. I wouldn't be surprise if he was one." Harry said, joking.

Zayn chuckled. "what is his name? We could make some research. Maybe he has an Instagram."

"No I'm not gonna stalk him."

"What are you talking about? Were not stalking him. Come on give me his name." Zayn pleaded.

"fine. His name is Louis Tomlinson."

"Wait, what?" Zayn gaped. "I know him."

"Shut up. You're lying."

Zayn shook his head. "No I'm not. I really know him. He works with me at the bar. I didn't know he lived here. he's one of my friend."

"What are you serious Zayn? You're friend with him but you don't even know where he live?"

"Well he always come to my flat because his girlfriend is always at his. "

Harry chuckled and took a sip of his glass of milk. "I knew it was his girlfriend! He's bi?"

"He said he was straight and I'm pretty sure that he really is. Are you sure that he wasn't joking?"

"Why would he joke about having me on my knees for him? " He asked.

"Well not to be rude or anything but you're quite feminine and maybe he assumed that you were gay." Zayn stated.

Why does his feminine side have to do with this? Boys can be feminine without being gay. Of course Harry wasn't straight, the only thing straight about him were his eyebrows but that doesn't mean that he wanted to be fucked by everyone. Why would Louis joked about that? It wasn't funny. Anyway Harry wanted to know if the boy was really straight because if he was then it would mean that he was making fun of Harry and Harry didn't like that.

"Zayn that doesn't mean that he have the right to say these kind of things."

"I know but Louis can be a real bastard sometime. Trust me."

Harry looked down at his feet. He was ashamed of having thought that Louis was flirting with him. He really thought that Louis found him cute and he was quite happy to know that someone found him attractive but now it broke his heart to know that Louis was joking.

He tugged on his bottom lips, tears brimming his eyes and subtly wiped his damp cheeks as tears rapidly fell from his eyes, letting out quiet sob. "Do you think that I'm ugly?" He asked.

"No Harry. Why are you saying that?" He took the boy between his arms and harry hid his face in his neck. "Please stop crying babe. He's just stupid you know."

"I just thought that for once someone found me attractive."

"Don't say that. You are attractive." He patted his back and let go of him. "let's go somewhere." Zayn proposed.

"I'm not in the mood to go out." Harry pouted and wiped his tears.

"Come on Harry! Don't let him ruin your day." he said.

"I don't care about him. I'm just not in the mood."

"Well okay then. I was about to buy you an ice cream but If you don't want it's okay."

"Wait! An ice cream?" Harry asked.

"Yes an ice cream." He repeated.

"With chocolate on top?"

"If you want." Zayn sighed.

\---

[Liam's flat, London, 4:27pm]

Louis sat down on the couch next to Liam. The boy was the only person that could really understand him. A lots of person thought they knew him but they didn't. Nobody knew what he was dealing with.

He took a sip of his beer and sighed. "thanks for letting me in, I needed to get out of my flat."

"no problem man."

They sat there in silence. Louis just wanted to get really drunk so he could get away from this mess. He knew it wasn't the solution for his problems but he couldn't stay like that. he was so miserable.

"You know what?" Louis started saying, "I hate people who fear living their life."

"Why?" Liam asked.

"because I'm just like that and I hate it." 

Liam stopped Louis' hand from touching his bruised arm. He looked in the boy's eye as a warning. He was in so much pain, mentally and physically.

"Louis why don't you just stop this?" 

"you know that I can't Liam. I can't stop this. It's not my choice anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry." He patted one of the boy's knee. "So did you saw Harry again?" Liam said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I asked him to borrow his car."

"Why? You could have taken Eleanor's car."

Louis chuckled and bring his beer to his lips. "I just wanted to annoy him."

"Louis I swear the god you're like the most weirdest person that I ever met." Liam said, while laughing.

The change of subject really helped. He began to forget about his problems and that is what he was waiting for. 

"No but seriously I don't know why but everytime I see him, I just really want to annoy him. Maybe it's because of his stupid hair or his clothes that looks like the one my uncle used to wore at our barbecue party but he is such an easy victim." He smirked.


	3. I'm not gay!

[Black n white bar, London, 10:48pm]

"Niall I told you that I did not want you to follow me" Zayn said, while cleaning up a table full of empty glass. "Louis is also my friend and we should let Harry take care of it."

"Zayn I would not let this happen again. Harry as been my friend since high school and I really don't appreciate it when a stupid block makes fun of him. Especially not about his sexuality."

"I know but please be careful. Louis is a nice guy."

He looked over the bar. He couldn't see Louis to much because of the crowd but he knew that he was probably talking with some girls, while serving some drinks.

Niall held up a thumb and toed over to the bar. He sat on a stool and waited. After almost five minutes, Louis saw him.

Louis grinned, "Hi, what can I serve you?"

Niall wanted to smashed the boy's face on the bar but he didn't do it cause he was polite. "You made fun of my friend again and I'll cut your balls off!"

Louis smiled , "Oh you're Harry's friend! I remember you. Nice accent by the way."

"Shut up. I don't have time for this bullshit." Niall said, realizing that Zayn was beside Louis.

Zayn crossed his arms over his chest, "Niall, I told you to stay polite."

"Sorry."

Louis looked at Zayn. "You know Harry?"

"Yeah, listen hum... It was not really nice of you to make fun of him like this."

Louis frowned. "What do you mean."

"Well you fucking said that you wanted him on his knees for you even if you're fucking straight." Niall exclaimed.

"It's was a joke. I wasn't making fun of him. I do these kind of joke to everybody."

"It wasn't because of his sexuality?" Zayn asked.

"His sexuality?"

"Yeah he's gay man and he's proud of it." Niall said.

"It's good for him but I wasn't making fun of his sexuality. It's just who I am. I just like flirting with everybody. Anyway I'll apologize to him later."

"promise?" Zayn asked.

"Yes I promise."

\--

[Harry's apartment building, London, 9:57am]

The next day, Harry was on his way out of his apartment when he saw Louis. The boy stood there with some sweatpants and an Adidas hoodie.

Harry thought that he looks really cute and fluffy.

The older boy saw him and walked up to him. "Hey Harry!"

"What do you want?" He groaned.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said. I wasn't trying to make fun of your sexuality and I didn't even know that you were gay. I'm really sorry." Louis said nervously.

Harry's eyes widened, "Did you really thought I was straight?"

"I hum... I don't know. I just thought you were normal."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh and now I'm not normal?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uhh no! I didn't mean it like that. I just... I didn't thought about your sexuality." Louis said. he was quite nervous now because he knew that Zayn was going to kill him if he says something wrong but Harry took everything the wrong way. He could not talk to the boy without saying something that will upset him. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize and start over. "

"Humm... Yeah I can maybe forgive you. "

There was an awkward silence and Harry just wanted to disappear. He hated this and he didn't know what to say at all. It was kind of normal because he didn't really know the boy.

"Do you think we could eat each other?" Harry asked.

Louis gaped, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Harry covered his mouth with his hand and blushed, "Omg I'm so sorry. I didn't want to say that. I just wanted to know if you would want to go out for dinner with me."

Louis shook his head. "Harry I'm sorry but I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend."

"No! No, not as a date. I just want to know you better because you're friend with Zayn and maybe we can try to be friend."

"Oh hum... Yeah sure. When?" Louis asked.

"Maybe tonight? If you're okay with it."

"Yes. Tonight is good. "

"Okay well I'll text you later." Harry said awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a really small and shitty chapter. Hope you guys like my story so far even tho the beginning is not that great. I'll post the next chapter in three days.  
> Love you guys xxx  
> Ari


	4. Shitty restaurant

[Harry's flat, London, 1:47pm]

"Really, with Louis?"

"Yes Zayn. With Louis." Harry said.

Harry was freaking out. He had called Zayn a while after talking to Louis and now he was there to hear Harry complain about how shy he is and how awkward it will be to go out with the boy.

"So he apologized?"

"Yes and to be honest I was a little bit overreacting. He didn't even know that I was gay." 

"I know." Zayn sat on the couch in a flop. "He told me."

Harry raise an eyebrow, "When?"

"Niall came to the bar when I was working and we spoke to him." 

Harry sighed. He didn't like it when his friend were trying to fix his problems. He was perfectly able to do it by himself. It was his problems after all. 

"I would have been able to talk to him. You didn't have to do that."

"I know but Niall insisted and we all know that you wouldn't have done anything."

Harry pouted because he knew that sadly Zayn was right.

"What should I wear tonight?" He looked down at himself.

His hair was in a bun and he was wearing his grey hoodie with some bunny slippers. 

"I don't know man. You're the one who always know how to dress."

"I know." He groaned. "But I don't want to look like a fool."

Zayn chuckled, "Harry you always look good."

"Yeah but what if he's ashamed of being seen with me cause I'm too feminine. I need to look more manly. " He sighed and sat down next to Zayn. "I don't want to go anymore."

"Oh come on Haz. I'm sure that he doesn't even care about your look."

"Wow thanks! I feel so much better now that I know this." He said sarcastically.

Zayn sighed, "What about some black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt?"

"Yeah hum... maybe but I really want to look cute too."

Zayn frowned, "Why?"

"I don't know, I just like being cute." Harry said.

"Harry..." 

"what?" He asked.

"Louis isn't gay. It's not a date babe."

Harry looked down at his hand in his lap, "I know Zayn."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that you knew."

Harry looked up and saw his parakeet eating in her cage.

"Aw look she's so cute!" He got up and walked toward the cage. "Hey Princess, is your foods yummy?"

Zayn looked at him and said, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Huh? The parakeet?" Harry frowned.

Zayn shook his head, "No, going out with Louis."

"It doesn't"

"Right."

"I don't care about it. "

Zayn chuckled, "alright." 

"Is it obvious? Do I make it obvious that I'm bothered?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I thought you didn't care about it." Zayn smiled. He was amused by the situation because Harry was clearly nervous about it but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"I don't but does it look like it?" 

"A bit. You look nervous."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child. "Well I'm not."

\--

[Gym session, London, 1:56pm]

"So you're going out with him?" Liam asked, grabbing the water bottle from the vending machine. "Does Eleanor know that?"

"What would it change if she knew? It's not a fucking date." 

"I don't know man but like he's gay right?"

"Yes Liam, he's gay." 

He smiled at one girl who was passing beside them.

Louis didn't really like going to the gym because he always felt insecure about his body. He knew that he wasn't fat but seeing all these muscular guy was making him self conscious. 

"Did you saw Noah last night?" Liam asked.

"Yes he wanted me to sell a few things in another club."

Liam sighed, "Did you do it?"

"Yeah, I have to." 

"You could have said no."

"You know it doesn't work like that. We have already talk about that."

"Yeah" He paused , " so why are you going out with the boy ?"

Louis groaned, "Liam, I have already told you that I just want to be nice."

"yeah but why? It's just your neighbor."

"I know but he's friend with Zayn and even if he did not say it, I know he wants me to be friend with Harry."

"Wow this Zayn must be a really good friend for you to do this for him." Liam said.

"Yeah but don't worry Li, you're still my favorite." Louis winked at the boy.

Liam shoved him playfully, "I would love to meet him someday."

"I'm sure you do."

\--

[Hard Rock Cafe, London, 19:43pm]

Louis saw Harry sitting at a table. he was probably waiting for him.

"Hey" He said before sitting down at the table. 

"Hi." The boy give him a smile. "You came." He stated.

Louis chuckled, "Of course. I came even though you chose a shitty restaurant. I mean come on, there is only tourists that eat here."

Harry pouted, "This is not true."

Louis looked at the menu. "Why did you choose this place? The food isn't even good."

"It just because I like it here. It remind me of when I went to the US with my family. "

"You travel?"

Harry shrugged, "Sometime. "

"What place have you gone?" He asked.

"Hum... I went to the US a couple of time and to Canada... Oh and I also did a humanitarian trip in Costa Rica when I was in high school." 

"Really? What did you do?"

"We painted the walls of a school and we brought them school supplies and toys."

"That's so cool. I always wanted to do a trip like that." Louis said.

"You can always do one." 

"I...I don't have enough money and time I guess." He answered nervously. 

They both ordered their food and then Louis said with a grin, "So I um, I hope you're not mad at me anymore."

"No I'm not" harry said, "I was kind of overreacting to be honest."

"It's okay. I was a jerk too."

"So...where are you from?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"I'm frond Doncaster."

"Really? Why did you move here?"

Louis clenched his first under the table. He didn't like talking about his past. 

"I just wanted to be on my own." He lied. "You?" 

"Oh hum... I'm from Holmes Chapel. I moved to London because of Uni."

"What are you studying for?" 

"Social work" Harry replied.

"Wow really?"

"Yes. I want to become a social worker in a psychiatric hospital or maybe in a correctional institution."

Louis chuckled, "You will have a better future then me."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He looked down at his food, "That look good."

"Oh so now it looks good?" Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "That is not what you were saying about the food earlier." 

Louis chuckled and shook his head. 

It was nice to be with Harry. The boy made him laugh all night and he almost forgot about his problems. 

They had finished their food and they were now talking about really random and embarrassing things.

"Really?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'm not even kidding."

"How?"

"Well my ex boyfriend and I were really kinky and hum... We kind of forgot about the plug."

Louis laughed and said, "How can you forget about a plug? I mean you didn't feel it?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah but we were in a hurry. So... I forgot about it because we were already late for the Christmas party that my mom was hosting and right when I was talking with my mother, I felt it vibrate."

"But who was controlling the vibration?" Louis asked while laughing.

"My ex boyfriend." 

"Oh shit, That his so funny!"

Harry grinned, "Yeah and that is how I ending up coming in front of my mother."

"Had she noticed?" He asked.

"Yes. I think she's still traumatized about it." Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like my story so far even tho the beginning is shitty. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the fifth chapter in 3 or 4 days.   
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	5. Keys

[The University hallway, London, 2:21pm]

"He is so annoying. I mean it's annoying because he's so pretty!" Harry said.

"mmmm." 

"Niall, can you listen to me? I'm talking."

"Harry all you do is talk about Louis. I get it, he's beautiful and he has a nice ass."

"Brrrr someone is in a bad mood today." harry stated.

"I'm not. It's just... uhh the girl that I met at a party last week want to see me again."

"Well that's cool right?" He asked.

Niall shook his head. "No, that's not."

"Why?"

"Because she's the ex girlfriend of Zayn." Niall grumbled. "But she's so sweet and hot!"

"Oh no Niall. Don't even think about it. Zayn is your friend. Don't do this to him."

"I know but it's his ex. He's not with her anymore." He groaned.

"No. It is like a rule in a friendship. You don't date your friends ex"

"What would it change if I go out with her?" Niall asked.

Harry stopped walking and grabbed Niall's arm. The boy turned around and Harry said, "It would change everything. If you go out with her Zayn will probably be mad at you and if you end up dating her it will just be awkward with Zayn. Please Niall don't do that."

"But Harry, she's really hot."

"And? It's still his ex."

"I know... but what if I don't tell Zayn about it?"

"Are you kidding me Niall?"

Niall shook his head. "No. It could work. I mean...I'm not even close to Zayn."

"Yes but I am and I don't want you to do this to him. He just broke up with her. I'm sure that he's still sad about that."

"I know." He sighed.

"Can you promise me that you will not do it?" Harry asked.

"I won't do it." He mumbled. Niall tried to change the subject and said, "So...are you coming to Austin's party?"

Harry never went to the parties because he didn't like getting drunk. He liked drinking wine with his mother or a beer sometime with Niall and Zayn but he wasn't around a lot of people. He was scared of doing something embarrassing while being drunk in front of everyone but this time it was different. This time it was a Uni party. He had to go.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Really? Wait are you saying that Harry Styles is going to a party? Are you feeling good? Do you have fever?" He put his hand on Harry's forehead.

"Have you quite finish?" 

"Chill I'm joking. No seriously that's so cool."

"Yeah." he grinned.

"You will not regret this." Niall said.

"Who will be there?"

"Don't know. A lot of person I guess. I think Josh and Shawn are going."

Harry wasn't friend with them. He never spoke to them because Niall never intoduced them to him. 

"Do you think Zayn is going?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he always goes to the parties."

\--

[Outside Harry's apartment building, London, 10:51 pm]

Harry got out of his car and he saw Louis sitting on the step in front of the door.

"Hey" Louis greeted.

"Hi, why are you sitting here?"

"Oh I was just waiting for you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I'm kidding. I'm waiting for Eleanor to come back cause I forgot my key."

"Oh...Is she back soon?"

"I wish I knew but I don't even know where she is. I tried calling her but she's not answering." Louis said.

"You could come to mine if you want. It's freezing outside and it's getting late."

"Really? I mean I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me Louis. Come on let's go inside."

[Harry's flat, London, 11:07pm]

They walked in and Harry went to his room to change his dirty clothes that he had wore to work. He was working at a bakery and he had to stay late sometime and tonight was one of these night.

When he came back in the living room he saw Louis on his phone. The boy was biting his lip nervously and he looked exhausted. 

"I hope she's not gone for the night." Louis said.

"If so then you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

"No... I'll take it. You don't have to do this for me."

Harry grinned and said, "It's not that bad. My couch is really comfortable you know."

"I'm really fine with taking the couch."

"Does she do this often?" Harry asked.

Louis frowned, "Do what?"

"Going out without telling you?"

"Oh hum... yeah."

"And you're okay with that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't like it but It's her choice"

"How long have you been with her?" He asked.

"6 months." Louis said.

[Harry's bedroom, London, 1:30am]

Harry grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the top of his closet. When he turned around he saw that Louis was lying in his bad. 

"Your bed is so comfy." He said while rubbing his cheek against the duvet. 

"I can always sleep the couch you know." Harry suggested. 

"No." He yawned and said, "I'll take it"

"Or... we can both sleep on my bed." 

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna rape me?" 

"What? No. " Harry gaped.

"I was only asking." Louis smirked.

Harry chuckled and blushed. "There's a huge difference between being gay and being a rapist"

"Anyone could be a rapist Harry. I could be one."

"Are you"

"No but I bet you wouldn't mind having my cock up your ass." Louis grinned.

"Louis! don't say that." Harry threw the pillow at Louis and laughed. 

He lay down on the bed beside Louis and the older boy chuckled. "You blush a lot." He started.

"I don't" Harry said before going under the covers to hide himself.

"Do you blush like this in front of anyone?" Louis laughed and removed the cover from his face.

"No." Harry pouted.

"Oh so I'm special?" Louis teased.

"No you're not and I'm not blushing. I never blush."

"Really? Not even in front of your ex?"

"N-no." Harry responded. It was difficult for him to talk about him. 

"What was his name?"

"Hum...Can we talk about something else?"

Louis frowned. "Why?"

"I just don't like talking about him."

"But you were talking about him last time at the restaurant."

"No. I was talking about the time I came in front of my mother." Harry said.

"It was a difficult break up?" Louis asked curiously.

"I...hum...Yes." 

[The next morning, Harry's flat, London, 8:08am]

Louis groaned and turned around on the bed. He saw that Harry was probably awake because he heard a loud noise in the kitchen.

When he walked in he saw that Harry was cooking something.

"Why are you up so early?" He groaned.

Harry turned around and smiled at him. "Hi Louis. How did you sleep last night." 

"Good." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Why do you have so much energy?"

"It's motivating." 

Louis rolled his eyes. "What are you making?"

"Pancake. Do you want some? I also have some bacon."

The older boy frowned, "You told me you didn't like meat?"

"I don't. The bacon is usually for Niall."

He put a plate full of pancake and bacon in front of Louis.

"Harry you need to cook the fucking bacon."

"What? but it is cooked."

"Are you retarded?" Louis asked.

"Don't use 'retard' as an insult."

"No, but seriously, are you moron?"

Harry sighed. "If it's not cooked enough for you, why don't you do it yourself? I never cooked bacon. I was just trying to be nice." 

Louis got up and started cooking his bacon. "Do you have coffee?" 

"Yeah just there." 

"thanks."

"You're so grumpy in the morning." Harry said.

"Not everyone likes morning."

"I see."

"Anyway thanks for letting me stay. I was really tired."

"You're always welcome here Louis." Harry smiled.

"You're always so nice even though I'm a bitch sometime. Are you like this with everyone?"

"Yes hum... I just like being nice."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Well because I want everyone to like me."

Louis turned around and looked at Harry. "Not everyone can like you back Harry."

"I know but if I'm nice to them then they have no reason to hate me."

"I guess but I just find it annoying. It's just...you can't be nice to everyone Harry. You'll end up hurt." He return with his food and sat down in front of Harry. "The world is a cruel place. You'll see one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like my story so far even tho the beginning is shitty. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the fifth chapter in 3 or 4 days.   
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	6. Frappuccino

[Zayn's flat, London, 10:09pm]

"She was mad?" Zayn asked.

"Well she wasn't happy but I can't always wait for her to come back home right?"

"Yeah hum... I guess. So you were at Harry's?"

"Yes. I slept at his house." Louis said before placing the joint between his lips and searching through his bag for a lighter. "I left after eating breakfast."

"How it went?" 

"Good." He smiled at himself and said, "He's very nice and funny."

"What? Are you saying that Harry Styles is funny?" he laughed.

"I'm saying that he's funny without even knowing it." Louis lit the joint and said, "he is awkward and that's why it's so funny to be around him."

"A lot of person makes fun of him for being awkward you know. They're really mean with him." Zayn stated.

"That's why he need to stop being nice with anyone." he passed the joint to Zayn.

"Louis being nice isn't a bad thing." Zayn exhaled the smoke and chuckled.

Louis shook his head and said, "I will not be nice to someone who isn't in return."

"I agree with you but Harry is too open-minded for that."

"It's not about being open-minded. its just about respecting yourself."

"I know but Harry doesn't care about these things. Niall told me that he used to but not anymore. He's more confident now."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Well last time he was really upset about me making fun of him."

"How do you know that he was upset?"

"You told me that."

"Usually he don't care but with you he did." He said. 

"Why? He did not even know me."

"I don't fucking know Louis. Why don't you ask him." 

Louis shook his head. He couldn't ask that. It wasn't like he really care about it anyway but he was just curious. "I can't ask that." he said.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Then don't do it."

Louis looked at the joint in his hand. "Does he smoke?" 

"Who?"

"Harry for fuck sake!"

"Wow calm down and no he doesn't." Zayn said.

"Does he do drugs?" 

"No. He doesn't even drink."

"Of fucking course!" he chuckled.

"What?"

"It doesn't bother you?" Louis asked.

"That he doesn't smoke?"

"No. That he's so perfect."

Zayn raised and eyebrow. "Harry is not perfect." 

"Yeah he fucking is. He have a perfect life and he's always nice and... Fuck I hate these kind of people!" Louis said, raising his voice.

"You hate him?"

"No but he's annoying."

"He is not."

"You don't understand."

Zayn looked at him and asked, "What do I need to understand?"

"That life isn't always colorful like he think. It's can be really dark."

"He doesn't think like that."

"Yes he does." Louis said before getting up.

"You don't even know him." 

"I don't need to know him to see that."

"And how do you know that his past wasn't dark?" Zayn asked.

"Was it?"

"Ask him and you'll see."

"I don't care about this anyway." he said and started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have thing to do."

"Are you kidding me? You said that you wanted to get high with me."

"I have to go."

Zayn got up and followed him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Bye." Louis snapped.

"What did I fucking said?" Zayn asked but Louis was already gone.

[Uni, London, 1:07pm]

harry walked down the hallway.

He was always a good student when It came to school. He always get his works done on time, he was never late, and he doesn't give any attitude. He always took school really seriously because it was important for him and he really wanted to become a social worker but today he really wasn't in the mood for school.

he was awakened in the middle of the night by Princess. She had been making so much noises that he couldn't go back to sleep. 

He was tired and for an unknown reason, his stomach was really hurting. 

he just wanted to go back home and sleep all day but he had a class to attend to. 

He bumped into a girl and spilled his frappuccino on her while dropping his books on the ground.

"Omg I'm so sorry." He said and looked up. He knew her. Well... he never talked to her but he knew who she was.

She was Louis' girlfriend. The one that he saw sometime in the hallway and the one that Louis talked about.

"No no don't worry. It was my fault... Hey I know you. You're my new neighbor." She said before squatting down to grabbed Harry's books. 

"Yeah...I'm so sorry I spilled my drink on you." He stuttered.

"Oh don't worry about that." 

He felt really bad because her clothes looked really expensive. "But I ruined your outfit. "

"Don't worry love. It's not my favorite anyway." She winked at him.

Harry shook his hid his face between his hands. "No I feel so bad. Can I at least pay for it?"

He knew that he couldn't really pay for it at the moment because he spend all his money on his ticket for Shawn Mendes but maybe he could do something."

"No it's okay. I mean no offense but I don't think that you would have enough money. Not that I think you're poor but It's just that it is really expensive."

Harry pouted and said, "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Hum...maybe you could buy me the thing that you were drinking."

"What this thing?" He showed the empty cup and said, "It's just a white chocolate frappuccino but if you want I can buy you one." He took his wallet out and handed her the money.

"Oh no. I mean... do you want to go with me?"

Harry frowned. "To Starbuck?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because you look like a nice person." She answered.

"Hum... I can't. I have a class and..." He checked his phone. "I'm already late."

She handed him his books and said, "After your class then?"

He couldn't say no. He didn't want to go with her because he was uncomfortable around Eleanor but she was so nice and he spilled his frappuccino on her. He could at least do that for her even though it was really awkward because he knew Louis and she was is girlfriend.

"Okay, yeah hum... when?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Ye-yeah sure." 

[Harry's flat, London, 5:35pm.]

He walked into his flat and heard the tv playing. Niall was probably here. The boy had a key and he always came here when his flatmate was being a bitch. 

At first Niall wanted to moved in with Harry but the boy had refused because Niall was a messy person and because Harry wanted to live alone. 

Niall had found an flatmate on the internet but it wasn't the best idea because now he was stuck with a fucking cunt.

He took off his coat and walked into the living room. "Hey Ni. Your flatmate his being a bitch again?" He asked.

"Yeah. he chased me out of the flat because apparently he needed to study and he said I was making to much noises."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen. "Why don't you just move out?"

Niall followed him and said, "It's not that easy to find a flatmate." 

The boy nodded and started washing some dirty dishes that were in the sink. 

Niall frowned, "Why not use your dishwasher?"

"It broken. Again."

"So how was your day?" Niall asked. 

"To be honest it was really bad. I didn't sleep really well last night and I have a stomach ache. Oh I also saw Louis' girlfriend and she wants to go to Starbuck with me cause I spilled my frappuccino on her."

"What? You saw Eleanor and what?"

"I spilled my drink on her and I have to take her to Starbuck tomorrow so she can forgive me." Harry said and looked down at the dishes that he was washing.

Niall started helping him by drying the clean one with a clothe. "I figure that you don't really want to go."

"I really don't want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like my story so far even tho the beginning is shitty. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the fifth chapter in 3 or 4 days.   
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	7. Bad day

[Starbuck, London, 11:00am]

Harry entered and saw Eleanor waiting for him at a table. 

He was really nervous about this even though it wasn't a big deal. He had to relax and look cool but for him it was impossible. 

He smiled at her and ordered a coffee and a cookie before sitting with her.

"You look really good today." She said.

"Hum... t-thanks." 

"Ok so... I invited you today because I have some questions."

"I thought that I was here to make you forgive me?" He asked.

"No no. I told you that I wasn't mad." 

Harry frowned. He was so confused because usually nobody gives a fuck about him and now there's a girl who has questions for him? No it's impossible. "What's your questions then?" 

"I know that Louis was at your flat the other night and I have a feeling that you are really close to him-"

Harry interrupted her, "I'm not close to him. He needed a place to sleep and I was there."

"He has a flat. He's not homeless." She said dryly.

"He didn't have his keys."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "I know you're gay."

"I-It's not a secret... Everybody know that I'm gay."

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"What? Louis?"

"Yes. Do you like him?"

"No I... I don't. I don't even know him that much." He answered.

"I don't trust you. He's not gay. He's straight and he is my boyfriend."

"I-I don't want to steal him from you." 

"I still don't trust you. I heard to much stories about you."

"Stories? About me?" Harry asked.

Eleanor nodded and smirked, "About you and your ex."

Harry tried to get up but she grabbed his arm. "Can you leave me alone? I'll leave Louis alone too." He pleaded.

Tears started to form in his eyes. Do they know? Does everybody knows about these? These fucking stories that keeps hunting him. 

"You're such a slut. Cheating on him while he was waiting for you at your house." She said.

"You don't know the truth."

"He was in love with you." 

"No it wasn't love. It was abuse... Can you leave me alone please." He cried.

People were watching them and they had a confused look on their face.

"Shut up. You're just a liar and you were lying just to cover the fact that you were cheating on him. Now please do me a favor and stop talking to Louis." She let go of him. 

[Harry's apartment building, London, 12:09am]

Harry arrived in front of his flat and he collapsed on the ground. He was crying so much and he was breathing to fast. 

He needed air and he felt trapped but he was to weak to get up. 

Louis saw the boy on the ground and ran toward him. He took his face between his hands and said, "Harry, love I think you're having a panic attack. You need to take deep breaths for me."

Harry wasn't listening to him. He was far to deep in his thought to even acknowledge his presence. 

"Harry look at me please." 

The boy looked up and met Louis' eyes. 

"You're doing great love. Now take some deep breath for me please. Can you do that?" He asked.

Harry nodded and took deep breaths. 

"It's normal. It happen to me too sometime." Louis said.

After a while, Harry was finally breathing normally and he looked at Louis with a fear expression. "You shouldn't be talking to me. She... she said that I couldn't talk to you."

Louis frowned and asked, "Who said that Harry?"

"Y-your girlfriend. She said that I needed to stop and s-she fuck!" Harry started breathing fast again.

"Calm down okay love?" He took Harry's key from his hand and unlocked the door. 

Harry followed him in his flat and sat on the couch while Louis get him a glass of water.

He came back and sat beside him.

"Now tell me what happen." He asked.

"I ran into your girlfriend yesterday and she wanted to meet me at Starbuck today. I said yes and then she started screaming at me because she thought I was stealing you from her."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I told her that she could trust me but she said no cause she heard to much stories about me." Harry stopped and let out a sob. "S-she knows about everything."

Louis shook his head. "She knows about what?" He asked.

"About him, my past relationship." He said before hiding his head between his hands.

Louis started rubbing his back. "I'm gonna talk to her. Don't worry."

Harry looked up. "No! You don't understand. We need to stop seeing each other!" 

"But what if I don't? What if I want to see you again?"

"I... We can't Louis. What if she tell everyone about him?"

Louis shook his head. "She won't do it."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Eleanor since I'm five years old. She's jealous but she's really sweet."

"Louis seriously we should stop. I don't want to put myself between you and her." 

"Harry come on." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry."

[Harry's flat, London, 11:14pm]

Harry looked at the ceiling and sighed. He was lying on his bed and was lost in his thought. Today had been really exhausting and he was trying to find some sleep. 

Even if he's away from Ben it was as if he were still controlling his like. As if he were still here to tell him which person he could or could not talk to. Will it be like this forever? 

He hoped not or else he would go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter his really short but the next one will be bigger. I hope you like my story so far even tho the beginning is shitty. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter in 3 or 4 days like always.   
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	8. Party

[Harry's flat, London, 3:44pm]

Zayn entered Harry's bedroom.

It had been 3 days since Harry saw Louis. He had been thinking about him a lot lately and it killed him not to talk to him. Maybe Eleanor was right. Maybe Harry really had a crush on him. 

"Are you still coming to the party tonight?" Zayn asked.

"No. I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood. Come on it will be fun." He insisted.

"Zayn I really don't want."

"Why? What is stopping you?"

"Nothing. I don't want to go."

"You're such a boring person." Zayn said before throwing himself on the bed.

"Well thank you."

"No seriously Harry. You need to do fun things sometime."

"I have a lot of fun."

"You have fun doing what?" Zayn chuckled.

"When I work, I have a lot of fun."

"Pffff boring."

"It's not."

"Do you ever go out?"

"yes I do. I just need to plan it before." Harry said.

"Come on be impulsive."

"I can be impulsive! I just need to think about it first."

"That's not being impulsive."

"Whatever. I don't even know where is the party." He said before opening his laptop.

"I know where it is."

"Why don't you just come out with us?" Zayn asked.

"I've already told you, I'm not in the mood and I'm tired."

"Listen we're all tired. I mean we're in uni for gods sa-"

"No! You don't get it! I'm exhausted! I'm so tired I can't sleep! You have no idea what it means to be tired, because you are not fighting with your own mind every single day of your life, trying to find any reason to actually get out of bed in the morning!" Harry snapped.

"Is that how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Harry... Niall and I think that you should go in therapy."

"No I don't. Look okay it's fine I'll go to the party. Just don't talk about this anymore."

[Austin's house, Party, London, 10:47pm]

It had been five minutes since they arrived and Harry wanted to leave already. They were far to many people for him to be comfortable. He was alone in a corner and nobody was talking to him. They didn't even looked at him. It was as if he were invisible. 

He saw a guy walking toward him with two beer in his hands.

"Hey you want a beer?" The guy said.

At first Harry wanted to say no but he remembered what Zayn said. He needed to have fun and maybe this could help him. One beer or two will not kill him.

"Hum... Yes thank you." He said.

The guy sat down beside him. "My name is Xander."

"Mine is harry."

"I know." 

Harry frowned. "You know my name?"

Xander nodded. "Of course I do. You're in one of my class and you're really cute."

"Really? I never saw you."

"I always sit in the back."

"Oh that's why. Hum... Well thank you." Harry said before looking down at the floor.

Xander frowned and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Well, I'm lying. But you don't actually expect me to tell you, a complete stranger, about my tragic life, eh?"

"I guess..." He said before changing the subject. "What a pretty boy like you does here all alone?" 

"Oh... hum-" Harry started but someone grabbed his arm. "What the... Louis what are you doing here?"

"You can't talk to him Harry."

"I'll talk to you later. Here take my phone number." Xander said before handing him a piece of paper.

Harry turned around to face Louis. "Can you leave me alone? Don't you see that I was making friends?" 

"He don't want to be your friend Harry. He just want to fuck you so he can add your name on his list."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"What did I fucking do to you?"

"You did nothing wrong. It's your stupid girlfriend."

"She's not stupid Harry. Please talk to me."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

Louis shook his head. "You're so stubborn!" He said.

"I don't care."

"What do you want me to do? You want me to break up with her just so you can be my friend?" He asked.

"No. I want you to leave me alone."

"No." Louis said.

"Yes."

"No." He repeated.

"Yes come on Louis."

"No fight me."

"There you go again with the unnecessary aggression. Gosh! I hate you!"

Louis crossed his arms on his chest and said, "Oh, so you hate me to? Join the club."

"Louis I was joking."

"Well stop cause it hurt okay?" He said before walking away.

[Austin's house, party, London, 1:03am]

After talking to Louis, harry had drunk a lot. He was now really really drunk.

He was feeling dizzy to and sad because Louis wasn't paying any attention to him. 

He saw Niall in a corner with a girl and walked toward them.

"Niiii where were youuu?" Harry asked while hugging the boy.

Niall turned around and whispered in the girl's ear. She nodded and walked away. 

"We're going home." Niall said before taking Harry's hand, guiding him toward the exit.

"Wait no. Why? I was having fun."

"Harry you're drunk." 

"And? You're drunk too. It's not fair. Please Ni I want to stay." 

Louis saw them and said to Niall, "I can take him home if you want to stay? I was leaving anyway."

"Oh well, okay then. Thanks."

They walked out of the house in silence. Harry didn't looked at Louis or even talked to him because he did not want to say something embarrassing while being drunk, so he remained silent. 

After a while Louis decided to speak. "You shouldn't be drinking like this."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's not good for you." Louis said, looking at his green eyes.

Harry didn't reply and changed the subject. "Who invited you at the party?"

"Zayn." 

Harry shook his head and said, "I knew it was him." 

"Did you tell him about what happened with Eleanor?" 

"No. I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Niall." 

"I'm sorry." Louis said.

"For what?"

"For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like my story so far even tho the beginning is shitty. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter in 3 or 4 days.   
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	9. Kiss

[Harry's bedroom, London, 1:57am]

Harry lay down on his bed in his pajama and sighed. "You can go you know."

Louis entered the room with a glass of water and gave it to Harry. "I'm not leaving you alone when you're drunk."

Harry pouted and said, "I don't want to be with you right now. I'm mad at you." 

Louis laughed at the cute boy in front of him. He was so silly when he was drunk that he couldn't stop himself from admiring him. "You're so cute." He lay down beside him and pinched Harry's hip.

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "And you're random." he turned to face Louis. 

Louis brought Harry closer to him and the taller boy put his head on his chest. Harry could hear the beating of his heart. He was so close to him and he felt safe for once. He knew that it wouldn't last long because Louis was probably doing this just to make him feel better or just because he was drunk. 

Harry remembered what Louis had said when they were walking and he asked, "Why were you sorry?"

"What?"

"You said you were sorry when we were walking. Why?"

"I feel bad." Louis said.

Harry Felt Louis' arms tighten around him. "For what?"

"I don't know. I feel like all I've been doing since we've met is hurting you."

Harry looked up at Louis. He saw some tears in the boy's eyes. "You're not hurting me Louis."

"I am. I'm such a bitch with you."

"No you're not Lou. You're perfect."

"I'm not."

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. He knew that it was probably stupid to ask this but he needed to know.

"Yes."

"Are you in love with her?" 

"Harry come on. Of course I love her. She's my girlfriend. "

Harry chuckled, "Whatever."

Louis looked down at the boy on his chest. "You think that I'm not in love with her."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. You didn't even know where she was the other night. "

Louis sighed, "I know. We have a weird relationship but I love her a lot."

"Do you go on date with her?"

"Yes we do."

"Do you see each other a lot?"

"Well she live with me but hum..." Louis started but stopped before saying something stupid.

"But what?" Harry insisted.

"Even though she live with me, we don't see each other a lot." Louis finally said. He didn't know why he was telling all these things to Harry. Liam didn't even know about these but he felt as if the boy was really listening to him.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't see her a lot now. I feel like we saw each other more when she wasn't living with me. "

"How can you not see her when she live with you? Im confused." The taller boy asked.

"Well you know, she work a lot. Also she go to uni and she have friends. I only see her at night and sometimes she doesn't come home at all."

"Oh... I don't hum... I don't know what to say."

"Yeah...Sorry for telling you that. It's stupid I know."

Harry shook his head. "No it's not. I just don't understand your relationship."

"Me too."

"Do you think she's hum... cheating on you?" Harry said and immediately felt bad. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked you this."

"No! It's okay... Well I don't think she's cheating. It's just weird because she's jealous of you and Liam but she's not when I'm talking with others girls." 

"Maybe she's jealous of your friends because she used to be like this with you."

"Are you saying that she likes me more as a friend then a boyfriend?" Louis asked.

"No...Well I don't know. Maybe she's just missing your old friendship."

"Yeah...maybe."

Harry felt bad for Louis and his relationship. Of course he had a crush on him but it still broke his heart to see him struggling with his relationship. It reminds him of Ben and him and he thought that nobody deserved these kind of relationship where love his just on one side. 

"She was really nice with me at first but a second later she started being mean. " Harry said.

"Eleanor?"

"Yes. She was like, you look really good and after she was saying that I was stealing you from her."

"Yeah. She has mood swings sometime and she's really jealous. Just don't listen to her."

"I know. It's just difficult." 

Louis sighed and chuckled, "We are so strange."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. We just met but it's like we've know each others for years and also, our friendship is weird. " Louis chuckled and looked down at the boy. "You're so beautiful." He said without thinking about it.

Harry looked up and saw Louis staring at him. Nobody has ever looked at him that way. His heart was beating so fast in his chest. 

The boy was so close to him and then he felt Louis' lips on his. 

Harry didn't understand what was happening until he felt Louis' lips moving against him. It was awkward at first. It had been a while since he had kissed someone and he didn't remember what to do. 

They separated after a while and then that was it, Louis got up and took his jacket before walking out of Harry's bedroom. Harry followed behind him.

"Lou wait! You can't leave like this."

The older boy turned around and said, "What do you want?"

"Y-you... You just kissed me. Why?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm drunk. I wasn't thinking."

"Shut up. You're not."

"I don't fucking know why okay? I don't know why I kissed you. I'm disgusting." Louis snapped

Tears fell down Harry's cheeks and he said, "You think it's disgusting?"

"Yeah. I'm straight and I'm in a relationship. I'm not gay like you."

"Then why did you kissed me?" Harry asked.

"Because... because you... I don't know! Fuck! I just thought you were cute. But I'm not gay. I love Eleanor."

"Okay." Harry said.

"Okay?"

Harry wiped his tears . "It's okay Lou. You're just confused." 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I get it, you kissed me just because you were confused."

"Harry you don't understand. Can we just forget that? Please."

The boy nodded. "Okay hum... Yeah." 

"I...I need to go."

"You said you were staying with me." He let out a sob.

"You're not drunk anymore." Louis said.

"But-" Harry started but Louis interrupted him.

"You'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you like my story so far even tho the beginning is shitty. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter in 3 or 4 days. Leave a comment to give me your tought about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	10. Is that how he calls me?

[Liam's flat, London, 2:03pm]

Liam heard someone knocking on his door. It couldn't be Louis because he was with Zayn and he always called before coming over.

He opened the door and saw a guy with long hair. "Hello."

"Hi" The boy said.

"Can I help you?"

"Hum... A-are you..." He stopped and checked something that was written on his hand. "Liam?"

"Yes."

"Ok then yes, you can help me."

"Do you want to come inside?" Liam asked.

Harry nodded and walked him. He followed Liam to the living room and sat down on a chair.

The flat was old and there was a hole in the wall. He could smell an odor of cigarette and pot and he also could see that the walls were poorly painted. This place was mess and Harry didn't understand how anyone could live here.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No it's okay." Harry answered and smiled. "Oh and hum... I'm Harry."

Liam sat down and lit a cigarette. "So why are you here Harry?"

"It's because of Louis."

"Oh so you're Harry the annoying neighbor." Liam chuckled.

"Is that how he calls me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sometime. "

Harry pouted. "Anyway, I'm here because I have questions about Louis."

"Okay, what's your questions?"

"Well first of all, I just want you to know that I usually don't speak with strangers, but now I'm-" Harry started but Liam interrupted him.

"I don't care about you. Just ask your questions."

"Hum... okay. Why did he move to London?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm... I just want to know more about his past." The boy said shyly.

Liam shook his head. "I'm not answering for him. Just ask him."

"Listen, something happened last night at the party and I need to know why did he react like this."

Liam frowned and asked, "What happened?"

Harry blushed. "We hum... We kissed."

"You what?"

"We kissed and then he left." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes and I don't understand because he looked so upset when he left."

"Did he said anything before leaving?" Liam asked.

"Yes. He said that he wanted to forget about it but I... I don't understand. I just don't want him to be mad at me." Harry said. He was so confused because Louis didn't react normally last night and Harry had tried to call him this morning but he wasn't answering.

"He's not mad at you."

"Then why doesn't he answer my calls?"

Liam sighed. Louis was going to be so mad at him if he explained his reaction to Harry but the boy looked so sad and confused. He had to do something. "He doesn't answer because he's confused. He's always confused around you. You make him remember things that he wanted to forget about his past but at the same time you make him feel good."

"What's the things that he wanted to forget?"

"I can't tell you everything. You just need to understand that he doesn't trust guys anymore, except Zayn and I." Liam said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Omg...Did someone raped him?" He asked.

"No! No. Fuck no, nobody raped him."

"Then what happened?"

"He'll tell you one day. You just have to wait."

-

[University, London, 10:28am]

Harry sat down in his class. He hadn't slept a lot last night after his conversation with Liam. He had thought about Louis all night and he was worried.

"Hey." He heard someone saying.

He turned around and saw Xander. "Hi"

Xander sat beside him and smiled. "I haven't seen you since the party." He said.

"The party was three days ago."

"Three days is a lot for me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever... I thought that you always sat in the back."

"I do but now I kind of want to sit beside you."

"Why?"

"Because you're pretty."

"Wow! What a good reason. " Harry said sarcastically.

Harry didn't want to talk to him. Louis had warned him about Xander and of course Harry had heard about his fuck boy reputation but he couldn't do anything about it right now. He can not ask the boy to leave him alone, it would be impolite and Harry isn't impolite. Perhaps he could pretend to be sick and leave but it wouldn't solve his problem. 

"I'm sorry, I hum... I don't feel really good." Harry said before grabbing his books.

"Do you need help? I could drive you home if you need to"

"No but thanks."

-

[Harry's flat building, Hallway, 2:03pm]

Harry stood in front of Louis' door. He had to talk to him about the kiss and make things clear about it. They couldn't just forget it. Harry needed to understand why Louis' react had been so strange.

When he knocked at the door Eleanor answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh hi Harry!" She greeted him with a smile on her face.

This was weird. The last time he saw her she was such a bitch to him and now she's smiling. 

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh hum... I was hum...I d-don't know." He stuttered.

She frowned. "You don't know? Are you sure you're not here fore Louis?"

"Hum... "

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry for what I said last time. I'm just really jealous and I feel like his friend are more important to him then I am."

"No don't say that. Louis really likes you and he always talks about you. "

Harry tried to comfort her even though he was uncomfortable because he had a crush on her boyfriend. Well he even kissed her boyfriend but she didn't need to know about that.

"I don't even know why I was jealous of you. Anyway, Louis is not here right now." She said.

He faked a smile at her. "Can you tell him that I came?"

"Yeah sure. Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat with us tomorrow night? We're making tacos." 

"I hum-" He started but she interrupted him

"Perfect! Be here at six." She said.

"what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shitty. Anyway I hope you like my story so far even tho there is a lot of mistakes. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter in 3 or 4 days. Leave a comment to give me your tought about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	11. You're just afraid of who you really are

[Harry's flat, London, 4:07pm]

"So you said yes?" Niall asked.

"No I said nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what's the matter?" 

Harry sighed. "You don't understand."

" Well fucking explain to me."

"She thinks I'm coming but I don't want to go." Harry said.

"Then don't go. It's not complicated."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Because it's Louis's girlfriend and he's my friend. If she wants me to eat with them then I have to."

-

[Louis' flat, London, 6:04pm]

Harry knocked on the door and waited. He was nervous because it was the first time that he would speak to Louis since the kiss.

The door opened and neither of them spoke. Harry looked at Louis and blushed. 

"You came." Louis stated.

"Yeah and hum... I brought some cupcakes." Harry said awkwardly.

"Why did you spoke to her?" He asked dryly.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you but-" Harry started.

"Next time don't come to my house." Louis said before Eleanor came at the door.

"Oh hi Harry." She greeted.

He smiled at her. "I brought cupcakes."

Harry followed her inside and Louis closed the door behind them. 

"You really didn't have to do that but thanks. They look delicious." She said.

They sat down on the couch in the living room and Eleanor served them a glass of wine. 

"Hum... I don't normally drink." He said.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up! Last time you were drinking at the party."

"I don't drink." He repeated.

"Then why were you drinking?" He asked with a stupid smirk.

"Because I... I don't need to give you a reason. I don't fucking drink." Harry exclaimed.

Eleanor was confused and she didn't know what was happening. She thought that they were friend and she was even jealous of their friendship but now they were fighting over a stupid drink. 

"Oh so know you swear?" Louis said.

"I can do what the fuck I want."

"No you can't. You can't come to my house and pretend that we are friend." 

"We're not friend?" Harry asked suddenly hurt.

Louis didn't answer and sipped on his drink.

Harry got up and started walking away but stopped and said,"You know what Louis?" He turned around. "I think that you're just afraid of who you really are and you don't have fucking balls."

Harry walked out of the flat but Louis followed him in the hallway. 

"You think I don't have balls? Then why did I fucking kissed you?"

"You freaked out after." Harry stated.

"I don't like you Harry."

"Then why did you kissed me?"

"We have already talked about that."

"I talked to Liam." Harry said.

"You did what?"

"I talked to Liam. I asked him why you reacted like that."

"What did he said?"

"That I was making you confuse."

"He's not right." Louis said.

"Well I think he is."

"You don't know him."

He rolled his eyes. "whatever. You have no reason to be mad at me."

"Yes I have."

"Oh and what it is?" Harry asked.

"You have accepted my kiss."

"Shut up ."

"I'm serious."

"And I was serious when I said that you're afraid of ho you are."

"Harry you don't know me."

They stayed silent for a little and then Harry said, "Do you have feeling for me?"

"I have already told you."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Well I care. I want to know the truth." Harry said.

"You know what Harry? You're right. I have feelings for you and that is why I hate you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is really short but the next is a lot bigger then this one. Anyway I hope you like my story so far even tho there is a lot of mistakes. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter next weekend. Leave a comment to give me your tought about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	12. Is this cheating?

[Harry's flat, London, 7:13pm]

They entered the Harry's flat and went to the living room.

Harry sat on the couch and asked with surprise,"You have feelings for me?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You told me you liked Eleanor."

"I know. I like her but maybe just as a friend."

"But you're in a relationship with her."

"I'm ... I'm just really confused." Louis said and put his head in his hands.

"You should talk to her."

"No. Please no. She'll kill me."

"That's not her choice."

"I know but she'll be sad and I don't want her to be."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"What?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused. I never had any feelings for a boy."

"There is no difference."

"Yeah there is. You have a dick."

"No shit! I thought I had a vagina." Harry said sarcastically.

Louis chuckled. "You're not funny."

The taller boy smiled. "You should really talk to her."

"I know."

"Will you do it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

Louis looked at the time on his phone and remembered that they had left Eleanor alone.

"We left her." He said.

"What?"

"We left Eleanor alone."

Harry sighed. "Can we just pretend that we're still arguing?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to go back there."

"Same but I don't want her to be mad."

"Why do you care so much about her being mad?"

"Because I care a lot for her."

"It's annoying."

"You're annoying." Louis mocked.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." He said and poked one of Harry's dimples.

Harry pouted. "Stop that."

Louis smiled at the cute boy by his side. "I love your dimples."

"Oh and I thought you hated me. "

"I do. "

"No you don't."

"Yeah I hate the fact that you're cute."

"Is this a compliment or an insult?"

"I don't know. It's a secret, ask victoria. " Louis said before laughing at his own joke.

"Was this supposed to be funny?"

"Yeah."

"Well it wasn't."

"I should go back now. You're sure you don't want to come with me? "

"No I'll stay here." Harry said.

"Okay."

[Starbuck, London, 10:45am]

"Really?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah. "

"He really have feelings for you? "

Harry took a sip of his latte and said, "Yes Zayn. "

"So are you guys dating?"

"No. I will not date him until he broke up with her. "

"He's still with her?"

"Yeah but he will talk to her. "

"So he's still dating her but he has feelings for you? You know that this is cheating? You're helping him cheat on her. "

"Can we really call this cheating?"

"You guys kissed?"

"Yeah."

"And he's in relationship with Eleanor?"

"Yes."

"Then this is cheating."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Did you guys fucked?"

"No, we didn't."

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Because we're not in a relationship."

"Do you want to?"

"To what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well do you want to get fucked by him?"

"Of course I want. Who do you think I am?" He said.

"Yeah I forgot that you're always up for sex."

"I'm not."

"Oh and what about your kinky sex life?"

"It was a long time ago. I'm not like this anymore. "

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Do you like him?" Zayn asked.

"Louis?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I guess. I'm just scared." Harry said.

"Of what?"

"I'm scared of being in love. After everything that happened before."

"Not every man is like him." Zayn said.

He wanted to trust Louis but it was difficult. After Ben, Harry was scared of getting attached to someone. The boy had totally destroyed his life.

"I just don't want to go back to that."

"Trust me Harry. Louis isn't like that. I know it's hard, but get over it."

"Wow since when did you become my mother? You sound just like her."

"Shut up!"

"No but seriously I miss her."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. I really need an adult in my life."

"Harry you're 19."

"And?"

"You don't need your mother anymore. You're not a baby."

"I know. I'm kidding. I just miss her a lot."

"Thanks god I thought you were serious."

-

[Harry's flat , London, 2:23pm]

Harry looked down at his phone. He wanted to text Louis but at the same time he didn't want to disturb him. Louis was a difficult person to understand because of his mood swing and It scared Harry sometime.

(Text message on harry's phone)

Harry: Hey.

Louis: Hi ? Who's that ?

Harry: It's Harry.

Louis: Oh hi

Harry: What are you doing?

Louis: Nothing why ?

Harry: Did you talk to Eleanor?

Louis: Harry ... I can't just talk to her. I don't even know if my feelings for you are real .

Harry: I know. Sorry for asking.

Louis: Don't apologize . You have the right to ask .

Harry: What are we gonna do?

Louis: I don't know

Harry: We have to figure something out.

Louis: I know but everything is happening so fast right now . Give me some times .

Harry: I know. I'm sorry.

Louis: Harry stop apologizing for nothing !

Harry: I know , Fuck! I'm sorry.

Louis: Harry ! 

Harry: Uh I know.

Louis: lol

Harry: eww stop

Louis: Stop what ?

Harry: Don't say "lol"

Louis: Why ?

Harry: 'cause I know you're not laughing.

Louis: How can you know that ?

Harry: I see you

Louis: Really ?

Harry: It's a joke.

Louis: Well how ca you know that I wasn't laughing ?

Harry: What I said was not even funny.

Louis: If you listen closely, you can hear the sounds of the fucks I give flying away 

Harry: Mean!

Louis: So how many dogs do you want in the future ?

Harry: What?

Louis I said how many dogs do you want in the future ?

Harry: Why are you asking me that?

Louis: Cause I love dogs and if you want us to be together we needs to have a dog.

Harry: I don't know. How much do you want?

Louis: Maybe three.

Harry: THREE??

Louis: I know it's not a lot .

Harry: What??? Are you kidding me? I don't even like dogs!

Louis: Did you really... HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THEM ?

Harry: They're ugly and they smell weird.

Louis: I hate you .

Harry: Trust me, I know.

Louis: But I also like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I started the text messages in this chapter and I hope you like it so far. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter in 3 or 4 days. Leave a comment to give me your toughts about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	13. I don't want to be alone.

[Harry's flat, London, 12:09am]

Harry woke up and looked at the time on his phone. He was late to class. 

"Are you kidding me?" He said to himself. He groaned in his pillow and rolled on his back.

He was so tired. Louis had been texting him all night and he had fallen asleep at 4 am. 

He got up from the bed and headed toward the kitchen but stopped when he heard someone knocking at his door. 

he opened the door. 

"Hi love."

"Louis? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"What are you doing today?" 

"Well I was supposed to have a classes but I missed it."

"I didn't know you were this type of person."

"It's because of you and your stupid texts." Harry said.

"They're not stupid young Harold."

"Oh no don't call me like that."

"Okay Harold."

"Shut up!"

"Seriously what are you doing today because I'm bored right now." Louis asked. 

"I don't know, why?"

"Let's do something."

"I don't really want right now. I have some work to do on my laptop for school and I'm tired."

"Boring!"

"Bye Louis." Harry rolled his eyes and tried to closed to door but the boy stopped him.

"Eh that's mean!"

"Come on louis! I have things to do." Harry groaned loudly, leaning against the door frame.

"Can I stay with you then?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone." louis smiled.

"Okay then."

-

[Harry's flat,Bedroom, London, 12:50am]

"I can't believe this! " He said before laying down on his bed. "I never skipped a classes. Even when I'm sick I still go. I'm such a bad person." It took a while before Harry realized that Louis was just grinning at him.

louis tried wiping the smirk off his mouth with the palm of his hand. "Just relax babe."

"I can't do that!"

Louis lay down beside him. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Harry scooted closer and lay his head on Louis chest. "I'm so tired."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"When did you know you liked that other guy?" Louis asked.

harry tensed and said, "Ben?"

"Yeah this one."

Harry looked like he was thinking. "I don't know. It felt good at first when I was with him. I felt like I was finally myself but I was wrong."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"I dont know why It's so difficult to talk about this."

"Are you still thinking about him?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Do you still like him?"

"No! no I don't like him anymore. I hate him." Harry said, closing his eyes.

"He broke your heart?"

"He abused me."

Louis looked down at the boy on his chest. "What?"

"I met him before going to college.He was three years older then me. After one month of being in a relationship I moved in a flat with him. After four months he started being controlling. I couldn't see Niall anymore. That year I only saw my family during Christmas. He wanted to know everything. The only time I could get out was when I had to go to school."

"You still stayed with him?" Louis asked.

"I was to scared to leave and I thought it was normal. After six months he hit me for the first time because he thought I was cheating on him. He apologized right after but the next day he did the same and he wasn't sorry. After eight months he cheated on me with a girl. I stayed with him during 1 years and one day, while he was at the club I packed my things and left without saying anything to him."

"Have you seen him since the day you left?"

"No. He didn't even try to contact me. There was a lot of rumors that I broke up with him because I was cheating and I didn't want to tell the truth so I lied and said it was true. Then I went to London."

"He's an asshole." Louis said.

"I think he have a lot of problems."

"I have problems too but I don't hit my girlfriend!"

Harry closed his eyes. "You didn't talk to her?"

"No. I already told you that."

"Will you do it?"

"One day."

"One day? Are you kidding me Louis?"

"Harry we already spoke about that."

"I know, sorry I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry but I have to know that my feelings for you are real..

"Don't be sorry."

Louis poked his side. "Come on! Where is my happy harry?"

Harry giggled, "Don't poke me." He poked Louis' face. "I'm ticklish."

louis chuckled and said, "I never cuddled with someone."

"Really? Not even with Eleanor."

"No never. It's my first time."

"I'm your first? I'm so lucky."

-

[Liam's flat, London, 11:28pm]

"Did you kissed him again?" Liam asked.

"No. It was too awkward the first time."

"Why was it awkward?"

"I've had a boner."

"It's not awkward . It's totally normal."

"No it's not because I'm not gay and I love Eleanor."

"Then why did you told him that you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know." Louis lowered his voice. " I'm so confuse right now."

"I can see that."

"I dont know what to do."

"You should talk to her. Maybe she'll understand."

"Understand what?" Louis snapped. "There's nothing to understand."

"You need to tell her. You can't keep this to yourself."

"I will not talk to her."

"You don't like her." Liam said.

"Of course I like her but I don't think that I'm in love with her."

"What do you feel when you see her?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"And what do you feel when you see Harry?"

"I don't know, I'm just really happy when I'm with him."

"I think you like him a lot."

"But I like Eleanor too."

"I think you like him more then her." Liam said.

Louis rubbed under his eyes. "Maybe."

"You should give him a chance."

"But I don't want to break his heart if something happen."

"Nothing will happen. Give him a chance and you'll see."

"Yeah." Louis tried to chance the subject. "I saw Noah last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wants me to go to Doncaster."

"Why?"

"To bring back some stuff to London. Usually It's his job because you know, he also sells in Doncaster but he can't do it himself this weekend."

"What's the stuff?"

"Cocaine I think. Nothing to strong."

"Do you want to go?"

"No but I have to. I just don't want to go back to Doncaster."

"Be careful please."

"I will. I just don't want to go there alone."

"I can't go with you. You know that I hate it."

"I know. I was going to ask harry."

"Don't do this Louis."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"You'll be in trouble and harry too." Liam said.

"Nothing will happen. I'll just ask him if he wants to go on a road trips with me."

"What will you do if you get caught by the police?"

"Everything will be fine Liam. I just don't want to go there alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like my story so far even tho there is a lot of mistakes. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter next weekend. Leave a comment to give me your tought about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	14. I'll protect him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like my story so far even tho there is a lot of mistakes. All the chapter are already written my computer but are unpublished because I need to edit them. I'll post the next chapter next weekend. Leave a comment to give me your tought about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari

[University, London, 12:01am]

Harry was working on a project on his computer when he received a text from louis. 

(Text message)

Louis: Hey love !

Harry: What do you want? I'm in class right now.

Louis: I'm bored .

Harry: I feel like you just text me when you get bored.

Louis: You should be happy about it ! At least I'm talking to you .

Harry: Uh huh bye asshole!

Louis: Eh don't be rude .

Harry: Shut up. I don't have the time for you right now.

Louis: But I'm so bored !

Harry: Not my problem.

Louis: I have a question .

Harry: It better be a good question.

Louis: It is .

Harry: uh then what is it?

Louis: Do you want to go on a road trips with me ?

Harry: No

Louis: Urgg why?

Harry: I don't have the time. I have work to do.

Louis: Boring !

Harry: Lou please stop.

Louis: But it's important !

Harry: What is important ? It's just a road trips ? 

Louis: I know ... Nevermind .

Harry: Just tell me why it's so important!

Louis: No. It's okay I'll go there alone .

Harry: Louis are you okay? 

Louis: Yeah everything's fine .

Harry: Louis just tell me!

Louis: Fuck Harry just drop it will you! I said I was fine!

Harry: I was just being nice to u

Louis: Well you were annoying !

Harry: Sorry

(End of the text message)

Harry sighed and closed his phone. He was so tired of Louis' mood swings but at the same time he wanted to help him. He knew that he couldn't do much but at least he stayed with him. 

He saw Zayn walking in the class and the boy sat beside him.

"You weren't there yesterday. I had something to tell you and it was important!" Zayn said.

"Well Hello to you too. "

"Where were you?"

"At home, with Louis."

"So now you miss school to be with him?"

"Hum... I-" Harry started but Zayn interrupted him.

"Harry why are you doing that? Don't give up on everything for him."

"I'm not giving up. I was just tired."

Of course Louis had taken a lot of space in his mind and a lot of his time but he was still a good student. Maybe he did miss some classes but it wasn't the end of the world. 

"Do you still want to be a social worker?" Zayn asked.

"Of course! It's one of my dream. Anyway what did you wanted to tell me?"

"My roommate is moving out and I'm thinking about moving out too."

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to live alone."

"You could live with me!" Harry said without thinking about it.

"You only have one bedroom." Zayn stated before typing something on his phone.

"You could sleep in my bed."

"No thanks."

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Harry, you didn't want Niall to live with you."

"Niall is messy but you're not. Please!"

"Uh Why?"

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't like being alone." He lied.

He liked to live alone but he knew that the boy had a lot of anxiety since he broke up with his girlfriend and he didn't want him to feel bad. He also knew that the he'll certainly be fine on his own but he wanted to help because Zayn did a lot for him.

"Harry you're only saying this because you want to help me, but I don't need help. I can live alone until I find a new roommate."

"Or... you could live with me until you find someone. "

"Uh fine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah but just until I find a new roommate."

"Okay good. I'll make some place for you in my closet."

"Uh okay."

Harry looked at the time on his phone and saw that Louis didn't replied to his last text.

"I think Louis is mad at me." He said.

"Again?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah. He have a lot of mood swings." Harry stated.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I know."

"He wanted me to go on road trips with him. He also said that it was really important so I asked him why and he got mad."

Zayn raised his eyebrows. "Don't go."

"On the road trips?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's dangerous."

"What? What is dangerous?"

"Listen, you don't know everything about Louis."

"Is he in troubles?" The boy asked.

"No hum... to be honest I don't know."

"Did he told you about the road trips?"

"No but I know what this means."

Harry frowned and said, "But what does it means?"

"You can't know. I don't think Louis wants you to know."

"Okay but if he wants me to go on this trip with him, I need to know."

"Don't go Harry. I'll go with him." 

"But you said that it was dangerous."

"I know what I'm putting myself into. Don't worry about me."

"Then why did he asked me?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to him. Just... stay out of this." Zayn said.

-

[Bar, London, 9:08pm]

Zayn saw Louis in the break room and walked toward him. 

"Louis what the fuck!"

The boy turned around. "What?"

"I told you a lot of time to keep Harry away from your fucking bullshit!"

Louis frowned and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your fucking road trip. Why did you invited him?"

"I don't want to go there alone."

"You could have ask me. "

"I thought that Harry was the best option." Louis said.

"Why? It's dangerous."

"Because... I don't know. Anyway nothing will happen to him. I'll protect him."

"Shut up Louis! he's not going with you. If you really want to protect him, don't bring him with you."Zayn walked out of the room. He was so mad that Louis even thought about going with Harry.


	15. Cheesy pick up lines

[Harry's flat, London, 9:18am]

Zayn opened his eyes and saw the cold and hard ceiling. He turned to his left and saw Harry.

"Fuck I almost forgot you were my new roommate." He said.

It had been three days since he had moved in with him. It was kind of confusing at first but now he was getting used to it.

He sat up and looked at his phone. There was no message from Louis. The boy was on his road trip alone because he had refused to let Zayn go with him. So now, Zayn was worried about him because he had received no message since he left.

He knew that a lot of bad things could happen to him and he was a lot more stressed because Louis wasn't answering any for his texts.

He saw Harry frowning at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. It's stupid." Zayn answered quickly.

"Okay."

Zayn got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He took his phone with him and called Louis.

"Hi?" Louis answered.

"You're so fucking stupid." Zayn said. "I was so worried and you didn't answer my text?"

"It's okay. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I'm on my way home. I'll be back in an hour." Louis said. "Is Harry with you?"

"Yeah but I'm in the bathroom."

"Is he mad? I should have said why the road trip was so important."

"No, Harry has enough problem in his life. He doesn't need yours. " Zayn said.

"I made a lot of money with this."

"Good for you, I don't care." Zayn snapped.

"Zayn, you know I-" Louis started.

"I said 'I don't care'. I don't want to know anything about your stupid job. You're not helping yourself."

"I know hum... I got to go. Bye"

-

[Harry's flat, London, 8:59pm]

Harry opened his door and saw Louis standing in the hallway. Louis saw him and walked over, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Harry gripped his waist and squeaked in surprise.

"Im back! Did ya miss me?" Louis said.

"Like a cold." Harry said and smiled at him. He missed him a lot too and he was happy to see him but he was still really confuse about the roadtrip. "how was the roadtrip?"

Louis suddenly looked nervous. he bit his lower lip and played with his hands nervously. "It was fine."

"Did you saw your family?" Harry asked.

"Yeah..."

"Did everything go well?" Harry said and took Louis hand. They went to the kitchen and sat on a chair around the table.

Louis looked down and traced the patern of wood on the table. "I don't really want to talk about it to be honest."

"Lou..."

Louis stood up. "Harry please stop. I don't want okay?"

He reached out for his hand but Louis ignored it. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." Harry said.

"I'll talk about it later. Just... Not now please."

"Okay..."

Louis sat down again. "I'm taking you on a date."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "A date?"

"Yes, this Saturday." Louis said.

"Lou we can't. You have to talk with Eleanor first."

"Come on, It will be fun!"

"I don't want. Not until you talk with her."  
Harry said.

Louis sighed, "You're boring." He stopped a moment and said, "I'm not a photographer but I can picture you and me together."

Harry frowned, "What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"I'm trying to convince you to come with me on a date."

"By using a cheesy pick up line?" Harry said.

"Maybe. " Louis smiled and winked at him.  
"Was your dad a thief? Because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes."

"Oh god! Why am I even still talking to you?" Harry said.

[Harry's bedroom, 11:04pm]

"Your hair are messy." Harry shuffled to the edge of the bed to be seated right behind Louis who was sat at the vanity table. He ran his hand through it, reaching for the hairbrush on the desk, only to be caught by the wrist and pulled onto Louis's lap. He giggled a little, flustered at Louis's forwardness.

"Can't we just stay here? Can we just cuddle a little? I don't want to go back to her." He smirked.

Harry giggled. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me." Louis said and kissed his cheek.

Harry blushed and Louis' lips were on his neck, biting and nipping at his skin until Harry was whining under merely his touch. "Stop that. It's not fair."

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Cause I'm in love with you and you're not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like my story so far even tho there is a lot of mistakes. It's been a long time since my last update of this fic. I've been really busy, but now I have some time for it. Leave a comment to give me your tought about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	16. A date at the Aquarium

Louis opened the door of his flat and walked to his kitchen.

Harry and him had a great time today and the boy finally agreed to go on a date with him.

He opened the fridge, but Eleanor stopped him. "Are you eating again?"

"Stop Eleanor, I'm tired and hungry. I just want to eat something and then go to sleep." Louis said.

She didn't answer and kept watching each of his movements.

Louis found an old cereal box and filled a bowl with it.

"You shouldn't eat that. It's full of sugar." She said and went to the fridge to grabbed an apple. "This is better for you."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone for one second."

"Because I love you and I want the best for you."

This answer gave him nausea and his hunger stopped. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to sleep."

She grabbed his hand and her eyes met his. "Louis where were you?"

"I already told you that. I was visiting my family in Doncaster." He said.

"I know you're lying. Please, I just want to know the truth."

"This is the fucking truth Eleanor!" He snapped.

[Harry's flat, London, 1:33pm]

Harry looked in his closet. He had clothes of all colors, but the one he preferred the most was pink.

"Do you think this pink shirt would look good on me for my date tonight?" Harry asked Zayn who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Harry,you've been looking for your outfit for an hour. Hurry up, Perrie is waiting for me."

Harry frowned and turned back to Zayn. "Perrie? You're still in a relationship? I thought it was over with her."

He put on his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He really liked the feeling of this shirt on his skin. He'd rather be naked, but that was just when he was home alone.

He'd rather be naked, but that was just when he was home alone

 

"We're not together. We're just friends. She is really nice and I have a lot of fun when I'm with her." Zayn said and looked at him. "It looks really good on you."

"Thank you Z."

Harry thought of Niall. Should he tell Zayn that Perrie and Niall were kind of dating or should he leave that responsibility to Niall? He knew that the boy would be very angry with him if he told Zayn, but at the same time it's not fair.

"Will you wear some cute panties for Louis tonight? "Zayn teased and winked at him.

Harry blushed and said, "No, I'm definitely not into that." 

"That's not what I saw in your dresser" He laughed.

"Tho-those are not mine." Harry stuttered.

"I don't believe you." Zayn said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're old. I don't use them anymore and anyway I'm not sleeping with Louis tonight."

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be at Perrie's so you have the flat to yourself."

"At Perrie's. Zayn I know that she's your friend but this isn't good for you. She's your ex. How will you forget her if you're always with her?"

"Don't worry about me Harry, worry about your date."

"I still don't know if it's a good idea." Harry said and sat on the bed next to Zayn. "He's still in a relationship with her."

"Really?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah. He promised me to tell her about it soon. She'll be devastated."

"I don't know. I'm sure she did a lot worse already "

"You think she cheated on him?" Harry asked.

"Probably. She always goes out without Louis and she's never at home, but Louis can not break up with her. " Zayn said.

"Why? Is he in trouble?"

"No, but Louis doesn't have a lot of money. She pays him almost everything. If he's no longer with her, he'll have no place to stay. "

"I didn't know that. "

"Louis never tells his problems. You have to discover them yourself. "

[Aquarium, London, 2:46pm]

they entered the building and Louis went to get the tickets. He hadn't specified where the date would be and Harry was surprised when he learned they were going to the aquarium.

Louis came back and wrapped his arms around Harry. He whispered in his ear, "I've also booked a table for two at a restaurant across the street, I hear they have great vegetarian meal. "

Harry swallowed hard. He felt bad because he now knew that Louis didn't have much money.

"I can pay you know. I have money too." Harry tried to convince him.

"Not tonight love." Louis winked and took Harry's hand in his.

"Why are you so clingy people will think we're dating." Harry asked.

"Because we're on a date. I want to make this special for you and also because I'm not against dating you."

Harry blushed at that and they started walking.   
"Do you think now would be a good time to mention my massive phobia of the ocean and everything in it...?" The boy said, squeezing Louis' hand a little harder when he saw a shark.

"I'll protect you from them. I'll be here with you, harry. They can't eat you, there's a glass between you and them." Louis said trying to comfort him.

They stopped in front of an aquarium. "What is it?" He asked.

Louis looked at the name and the definition of the animal and said, "It's a walrus."

"hey...do you think i could go all dory on this and speak whale?" Harry asked.

"we're in a public place, please don't and it's not even a whale."

"too late! hIIiI theRe!"

Louis laughed and covered Harry's mouth with his other hand. "i can't believe it but i think it's actually working."

"Of course it's working. Dory is always right." Harry chuckled.

Louis looked at him, smirking.

They'd been looking at different fish for an hour when Harry asked, "Are we allowed to touch the fish?"

"No."

"What about this one?"

"No."

"Ok, what about th-"

"No."

"But why? They're cute." Harry pouted.

"Those are dangerous. That's why there's a glass."

"This is so sweet. I'm glad we came finally." Harry said.

"Ahh, same. It doesn't take much to convince you. This is really ni-" Louis started saying and Harry interrupted him.

"LOOK IT'S A PENGUIN. LOOK HOW CUTE!"

Louis chuckled, "Love, you need to stop yelling." He said and threw his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He blushed and kissed Louis quickly. "WOAH THAT'S A BIG SHARK"

"you're yelling again."

"i get excited, sorry."

"It's okay. That's cute how you get excited easily. I like it." Louis said.

"You know Louis, I never thought I would have so much fun with you. But I kind of feel bad, this was meant to be a date but i just spent the whole time looking at the fish."

"who ever said i was complaining? You were so beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes away from you." Louis said, placing his arms around Harry and leaning for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like my story so far even tho there is a lot of mistakes. It's been a long time since my last update of this fic. I've been really busy, but now I have some time for it. Leave a comment to give me your tought about my story.  
> Love you xxx  
> Ari


	17. Down on my knees

[Restaurant, London, 8:02pm]

Louis and Harry entered the restaurant and a girl led them to their table.

Harry noticed a rose on the table where he was going to sit on. "Is it for me?"

Louis nodded. "Zayn told me it's one of your favorite flowers. I wanted to take your first favorite, but he told me it was better to take the rose."

Harry chuckled and sat down. "Yeah people would have looked at you oddly. There aren't many people whose favorite flowers are dandelions."

"Why is it your favorite flower?"

"Because people don't really like them. I felt a bit like a dandelion when I was a kid. Children of my age didn't love me. They never wanted to play with me and even their parents said not to come near me. "

"You were bullied when you were young?"

"Yeah."

"And why do you like roses?" Louis asked.

"Because they are romantic and beautiful. That's why I have a tattoo of a rose on my arm. "

"I like them too. So are you going to order something to drink?"

Harry looked at the menu pages. It is true that there were several vegetarian meal. "I don't drink."

"But it's special today. You're on a date with me."

"I don't like drinking. Even if it's on a date."

[Harry's flat, London, 11:12pm]

Harry was sitting on Louis' lap and the blue eyed boy was gently kissing his neck. They had a great evening and laughed all along the meal. Harry was a bit tired of his day, but he didn't want to let Louis go right away. In fact, he didn't want him to leave at all and he wanted him to stay for the night.

"Are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then I'm staying." Louis said before pulling Harry's hair out of his messy bun. His ran his fingers through it experimentally, almost holding his breath and started stroking gently from roots to ends. "I love your hair. It always looks really soft and shiny."

Harry closed his eyes.

It felt so nice.

"Thank you." Harry said, his voice barely a whisper, faces so close his nose grazed his.

Louis' mouth closing in on his, the closeness driving him near insane. Harry responded instantly, lips moving in perfect time against his.

Harry's tongue plunged deep into Louis' mouth, letting out a moan, pushing his mouth harder against his. Louis groaned right on back, his knuckles white from where he was clenching his fists so hard, his dick throbbing from within the confinements of his jeans.

Drawing back from him slightly, Harry snagged Louis' lower lip in between his pearly teeth, biting down on it teasingly before soothing the sting away with a slow lick of his tongue.

"Fuck Harry," Louis murmured against his kiss-swollen lips, sucking until the boy own lip was at mercy in his mouth. Louis leaned in, teasing Harry's earlobe with a little bit of teeth.

That sent shudder through Harry's spine right down between his legs, and he breathed out softly. "Louis, wait, I n-need to tell you something."

Louis looked up. "What is it baby?"

"I'm not confident with hum... my body."

Louis frowned. "What are you talking about? You're beautiful."

"No... not like that. I'm not confident with the thing between my leg." Harry's face turned red.

"Your dick?" Louis asked.

"I hum... yeah my dick. " He said and looked down.

"Why?"

"My ex always made fun of my size. " Harry said and whispered, "Because i'm really really small."

"Oh baby, I would never make fun of you."

"But you kind of already did. You think I'm your annoying neighbors." Harry chuckled.

"Stop that. It was a long time ago. " Louis said and smirked.

The boy blushed. He just liked to tease him about this story. "So are we really doing this?"

"Do you want to?" Louis asked.

"Yeah but are we ready for that? We're not even in a relationship. I'm afraid you'll leave me after that."

"I'm not leaving you. Never. " Louis' voice was warm, and Harry felt like he was going to melt in a puddle soon enough. "I want you and I want my first time with a guy to be with you. But if you're not ready then we don't have to."

"I'm ready and I want it." Harry whispered.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Louis said and laid Harry on the bed. He started to gently mouth the boy's neck.

Harry was trying really hard to not make any embarrassing sound, but that resulted in Louis biting down a bit too hard on his ear.

"let go baby. Breath, close your eyes and just try to feel, okay?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear.

More easily said than done. Still, Harry breathed in and closed his eyes as he've been told. "Daddy " Breathed out Harry, arching his back against Louis's hand. But he shouldn't have said that. Louis stopped, and was staring at him. Oh great, why does he had to say that out loud. "Whoa, sorry, forget it, I mean-" And lips were on his, and he forgot everything he was about to say.

Their tongues danced around each other. Harry let out a soft sigh, as fingers brushed over a nipple. Louis mouthed his neck again, his hand finally, finally going down over his pants.

While Harry hopped Louis would just remove his pants and stroke him, his hand just teased over the material.

"L-louis , seriously, I need m-more than.."

This time, he moaned, too caught up in the pleasure to care, and bucked his hips against Louis's palm but the boy stopped him. "I'm in charge here baby." Louis said and Harry whimpered at that.

Feeling something hard against his tight, Harry looked Louis straight in the eyes. "Can I?"

"What do you want? Tell me what you want baby." Louis asked.

"Can I see you."

Louis chuckled. "Sure but I want to see you too."

He took Harry's shirt off by pulling it up from the hem. Louis started kissing him deeply before running his hands up and down Harry's sides. He pressed a palm over the huge butterfly and then daringly traced over the laurels on Harry's hips.

Louis then took his own shirt off and Harry gasped as his eyes rake over the suddenly exposed skin. Louis reached down to unbutton his pants. He stood up and brought his pants and boxers down his thighs, just enough to get his cock out.

Harry blushed at the view. Louis was kind of huge for Harry. He knew there were bigger ones, but for Harry this one was huge since his ex boyfriend had a smaller one than Louis. "Can I suck you off? " Harry asked shyly.

"Yeah but first let me take your pants off." Louis said. He unbuttoned Harry's jeans and slid them along his long, thin legs. Harry was trembling beneath him. He was nervous. When they were off, Louis took off his boxer.

Harry blushed and tried closing his legs but Louis stopped him. "Don't hide yourself. Trust me. "

Louis gently slid Harry's legs to the ground and positioned him on his knees.

Louis brought the head of his cock to swipe against the boy's lips and Harry took his cock into his mouth and started suckling on the head. He went to grip the base with his hand before Louis groaned and slapped it away.

"Only with your mouth baby. I know you can."  
Louis commanded as he slid further into Harry's warm wet mouth. Harry obeyed and clasped his hands behind his back as he sucked harder on the cock Louis was feeding him.

Before long Louis threaded his hands through Harry's long and curly hair and shoved Harry's head down to meet his groin.

Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry's throat spasming around his cock.

Harry wanted to please him so he tried his hardest to continue sucking as Louis's cock slid in and out of his throat. Before long Louis was withdrawing his cock and laughing a bit as Harry tried to follow it with his mouth, clearly wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut is in the next chapter  
> because I had to rewrite it.  
> I'm sorry lol don't hate me


	18. You're not going back to her

Louis sat on the bed. "C'mere baby," he reached out to help Harry straddle him before helping him sit with his back to Louis' chest with his legs spread open. He whined and squirmed in Louis' lap, and Louis could only grunt as Harry's bum sat right on his bulge.

"L-louis, please..." He moaned when Louis traced the tip of his index finger along his cock teasingly.

He wrapped a hand around his tiny little cock, loving how it was almost completely swallowed by his fist , stroking him slowly, almost languidly.

Louis' breathing quickened, though, at the feeling of Harry, hot and slick against his palm. It's intoxicating. Harry is intoxicating.

Harry whined and tried to fuck up into Louis's fist, but Louis stilled him with one hand to the curve of his left hip.

"Shhhh, Haz," he sucked lightly at Harry' earlobe and felt him shiver against his chest and it was lovely. "Gonna make you feel so good baby," his hand leaved Harry's cock and he slipped both around to gripped his bum. Louis continued. "Gonna let me? Open you up, get you all ready for me? Fuck you nice and slow, right like this, with you in my lap? Gonna be good for me?"

Harry was flushed and panting as if he had just been running for miles and miles. "You're so good for me," Louis told him.

"You're so good baby, so good," Louis continued to praise him, licking and sucking at his neck. "My beautiful baby," Louis whispered in Harry's ear.

"Daddy," Harry's high whine was almost a beg. He pleaded Louis with his eyes alone. They would have to talk about Harry's daddy kink tomorrow but right now Louis was Harry's daddy.

Louis put some lube on his fingers and trailed down to Harry's hole. Using his free hand, he gripped tightly onto Harry's soft tummy, purposely avoiding his cock.

Louis entered two fingers in Harry's pink little hole, little pants leaving Harry's lips as he pressed himself tighter against Louis. Louis gripped him tighter. "You love this, don't you pup?" Louis whispered right in his ear. He moved forward to leave a love bite right on Harry's jaw. The boy made a startled groan at the movement.

Louis kissed Harry's jaw and slid in a third finger. Harry's cock was hard against his stomach and freely leaked. Harry let out a strangled moan as he suddenly began grinding back on Louis.

"No, baby," Louis told him, digging his nails into his tummy. "That's enough."

"Daddy—" Harry squirmed blindly as Louis pulled his fingers out and allowed Louis to help him roll onto his side next to the bed. He looked helplessly in Louis' direction, his face showing slight fear. "Daddy—I'm sorry—"

"Shhh Baby," Louis reached to pet his thigh. "It's all right. Want Daddy to play with you for a little bit?"

"Yes, sir, want your cock" Harry licked his lips, spreading his legs apart. He looked at Louis while tears of frustration ran down his cheeks. Harry looked so pretty like this, begging and desperate for Louis. His cheeks were bright pink, his body at Louis' disposal.

"I'm gonna take care of you my sweet little baby." Louis growled as he gripped Harry's hips roughly. Harry moaned loudly. "Yeah? Does this feel good for my pretty boy?" Louis asked with a smile. Louis rolled Harry's small cock between his fingers, gathering the slick mess that was a mixture of Harry's pre-come and Louis' spit on his fingers, offering it to Harry, pushing his fingers into Harry's mouth when the boy opened it obediently.

"Taste good, huh?" Louis asked while Harry was still sucking on his fingers. Louis surprisingly found it to be incredibly hot how Harry nodded with them still filling his mouth, his wide eyes looking straight at Louis.

"Such a good boy with such a pretty cock. Tasting so good and also behaving so well for Daddy" Louis said, his mind pretty much gone, not completely unlike Harry's.

"Daddy's gonna give you his cock now, do you think you're ready, pet? Are you good, baby?" Louis made sure, pulling his fingers out of Harry's mouth.

"Yes, yes, ready" Harry agreed desperately, nodding his head rapidly.

"You're so good for Daddy, want you to tell me if it gets too much, yes, baby?" Louis said, lining his cock up with Harry's opened up hole after having put a condom and lube on it, spreading Harry's arse cheeks with his thumbs to gain better access.

"Please." Harry whimpered in a completely broken voice and that was all it took for Louis to push into Harry completely, grunting lowly at the sudden tightness surrounding his cock. Harry whined in pleasure that was tinted with just a splash of pain. Harry loved all of it. Harry let out a loud cry of pleasure, squirming and panting under Louis to try and adjust to the intrusion. "Taking it so well, Daddy's proud of you, sweetheart" Louis praised Harry, already aware how much Harry depended on his words and his praise.

"God Harry how are you so fucking tight?" Louis hissed in Harry's ear. Harry whimpered and threw his head back, moaning obnoxiously as he struggled to take Louis' cock. Harry was always so responsive and loud in bed and it was the hottest thing. Louis took it slow with Harry, as it obviously had been quite some time since Harry had last had a cock fill his hole. He let only a few inches of his cock disappear in Harry's hole at a time, stopping to pause whenever he saw that the sweet pain Harry seemed to enjoy got a bit too much. Harry had his hands spread out on his tummy, stroking over his own soft skin, touching his tattoos there.

"Feel so full, Daddy" he whispered, giving Louis a tiny light-headed smile.

"Is that good, pet?" Louis asked, having to put up quite some effort to stay still inside Harry although he was aching to finally move.

"Very" Harry groaned, his head falling back.

Harry told him that he was ready and Louis pulled out so only the tip of his cock was inside Harry before slamming back into him, causing Harry to let out a loud moan. Louis set an easy rhythm of slow pushes, drawing his cock out torturously slow to give Harry time to adjust. The younger boy beneath him was letting loud moans slip from his parted lips, his noises of pleasure were echoing through the bedroom and Louis loved it.

"D-daddy, please."

"Shh, baby, you're good, so good" Louis praised him when he saw tears of desperation gathering in Harry's eyes and he picked up his pace.

Louis grunted while thrusting steadily and roughly. All Harry could do is moan, the feeling of Louis pounding into him making his head spin. Harry couldn't even formulate a proper sentence , all he could think of was Louis' cock nuzzled deep inside him, making loud moans leave his mouth that he couldn't even try to control.

"Making Daddy feel so good, you're perfect, princess" Louis told Harry, panting with the exhaustion the rapid pace demanded of him.

Louis switched his angle so he was hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust. Harry's breath hitched when Louis' cock hit his prostate spot-on, catapulting Harry right onto the very brink of coming. Harry's moans got louder as he chanted Louis' name in a high pitched tone. "Lou- 'm gonna." Harry choked out shakily in between heavy breaths and deep moans escaping his throat.

"Yeah? Is my princess close?" Louis asked between pants, hurtling towards his own orgasm faster than he had thought possible and continued to slam into Harry's prostate over and over.

All Harry could do to agree was nod desperately, trying to hold his orgasm off some more because he didn't want to come without his Daddy telling him that it was okay.

Harry's whole body was on fire and Louis' rough thrusting and heavy breathing on his neck made his head spin. Harry gripped the sheets roughly as tears ran down his cheeks again and he let out broken moans because it was so good but he was desperate for a release. "Please." Harry gasped and he cursed lowly as Louis quickened his pace, he knew Louis was close as well. "I need- I need to cum please." Harry begged, his thighs starting to quiver and it was getting harder to hold himself up.

"Daddy's so close himself as well. Hold it off some more for me?" Harry nodded desperately, biting his lip and his eyes fluttering closed, keeping himself from orgasming with all his might, although Louis made him feel so good.

Harry took a shaky breath and turned his head around. He knew how absolutely wrecked he looked with tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks, his bright red lips parted and moaning at the top of his lungs, and his eyes huge with arousal. "Please." Harry sobbed as he looked at Louis.

Seeing Harry in that broken state was all it took. In seconds Louis was groaning lowly as he came deep inside him. Louis fucked into Harry through his orgasm, letting his baby's desperate pleas for release add to the intensity of his already strong orgasm. Once Louis was starting to come down from his high, he reached around to pump Harry's little cock quickly while still lazily thrusting into Harry in hopes of sending him over the edge "Now you can cum." Louis gasped.

It had him crying out for his Daddy when come dribbled out of his tiny cock's slit and ended up on his belly, decorating the butterfly's wings. He let out one last sob of pleasure before closing his eyes.

Louis collapsed on the bed as soon as he rode out his orgasm and Harry was still seeing stars when Louis gently pulled out. Harry's body was still trembling from the intensity of the sex as Louis laid down and pulled Harry into his arms.

The boy nuzzled his face into Louis' neck and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too baby." Louis said and pulled the covers up over their naked bodies.

[Harry's flat, London, 11:45am]

Zayn entered the room and covered his eyes when he saw Louis and Harry naked and asleep on the bed. Louis woke up when he heard Zayn say, "Omg I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were still here."

Louis tried to cover Harry and him. "Oh shit. What time is it?"

"Man, I will not speak to you until you are dressed." Zayn said with his eyes closed.

Louis got up from the bed and put his boxer on. "Really what time is it?"

"Almost noon. Why?" Zayn asked, but Louis didn't answer him. He pulled on his pants and sweater.

"I need to go. She's waiting for me." Louis said and tried to leave the room but Zayn grabbed his arm.

"You're not going back to her. You're going to break Harry's heart. You slept with him for God's sake!" Zayn snapped.

"I'm sorry." Louis whispered and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me lol  
> I know, I'm a bitch  
> Anyway if you like my story   
> don't forget to leave a comment on it.  
> I'll update it next week  
> Love you all xxx  
> Ari


	19. The right thing to do

[Harry's bedroom, London, 2:37pm]

When harry woke up Louis wasn't with him. His heart broke at the thought of Louis leaving him after having sex. Harry thought that he may have freaked out because he slept with a guy. This situation reminded him of when Ben used to leave after having sex with him.

Harry stood up and looked out his window. He saw Louis smoking outside the flat with a guy that seemed to be a lot older than him. The guy was wearing a leather jacket with tattoos on his face which was scary and dark. Harry saw them shaking hands and the scary man left. 

"What are you looking at?" Zayn said, startling him. 

"Nothing."

"I saw Louis today. He left to do something, but he didn't want to wake you up." 

Harry looked out the window again. He was more confused by what he had just seen rather then the reason why Louis left him. "Is he in trouble?"

Zayn looked up from his phone. He was texting a girl that he met at work the other day. She was really hot but kind of a bitch with everyone. "Who's in trouble?"  
He asked. 

"Louis, I have a feeling that he's hiding things from me and maybe he needs help."

"Harry don't take it personal, but I don't think you can really handle Louis' problems. Even if I tell you, you can't help him."

"Just tell me Zayn. Please, I need to know." Harry begged him.

Zayn sighed. He needed to tell him. Louis would never confess his problems to Harry. "Louis used to have a lot of problems back in Doncaster. He didn't have a lot of money and he wanted to help his family, so he started dealing and selling drugs. It wasn't big back in the days but one day they decided to sent him here in London. That's when I met him. He was dealing drugs in the bar that I work at." 

Harry stayed silent. He was shocked by what he just heard. "So he's dealing drugs?"

"Yes and that's what the road trip was about." Zayn said. 

"Why did he wanted me to go with him then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but please Harry, don't say anything and do not fucking do something stupid. This is serious ok? These guys are really bad person."

"So Louis is a bad person then?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"No Louis is different. That's why I hired him. I wanted to get him out of this mess but it's kind of impossible. I tried everything to get him out of this but it just doesn't work like that. He's different. I promise."

"It's scary, Zayn. I don't want to be in trouble and I don't want him to be in trouble."  

"I know it's scary, but please, don't leave him. He needs you. " 

"I... I'll think about it. I need some time." Harry said. 

Zayn gripped Harry's arm when he saw him getting up the bed. "Don't do anything stupid." 

He nodded before patting Zayn's shoulder. 

[Harry's bedroom, London, 2:08 am]

It was really late but Harry couldn't sleep. Louis' drug dealing was stressing him out. He took his phone and started texting him.

(Harry's phone, text message)

Harry: hey, I was wondering if you were okay, you left without saying anything. Zayn told me you had something to do. I hope you're okay

(5 minutes later Louis answered)

Louis: Yeah I'm good. I had to go to work. 

Harry: At 12 am ?

Louis saw the message. 

Harry: I have trust issues now, thanks to you! I'm joking, you don't need to tell me.

(Harry started to worry after 10 minutes. Louis wasn't answering)

Harry: Louis? 

Louis: You're being too nice to someone like me.

Harry was confused. 

Harry: It's weird, but I think I'm having deja vu. Didn't we have this conversation already? I told you a lot of times that I'm not better then you, Louis. Stop saying that you're a bad person. It isn't true.

Louis: I like myself better when I'm with you, but my life just kept getting worse. 

Harry: Are you sure you're okay? I can tell you're distracted. Where are you? Do you want me to take you home? 

Louis: I don't know where I am.

Harry: Louis, are you drunk? 

Louis: No. I'm just depressed and high... Really high

Harry: What did you take? 

Louis: Zayn told you about my job.

Harry: What? Louis, please tell me what you took? 

Louis: He told you about the drug dealing and now you're leaving me.

Harry: I'm not leaving you. Please come home, Louis. 

(Louis wasn't answering anymore)

 

[Harry's flat, London, 3:46 am]

Harry was panicking when he heard a knock on his front door. It was Louis.

He had a black eye and was crying. 

Harry brought him inside and went in his kitchen to get him something frozen for his eye. It was pretty bad and swollen which normally would disgust Harry, but now it only made him worried even more.

he brought a bag of frozen vegetables to his room, where Louis was crying on the bed. He gave it to him and hugged him.

"Sometimes the right thing to do and the smart thing to do aren't the same." Harry told him. 

Louis looked up with tears in his eyes. 

At that time, the right thing to do was dealing drugs. He needed this to help his family and his mother.  
"She had cancer." 

"Your mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I needed money to help her. She died last year. She lost her job after she told her boss. I couldn't help them because I was still in uni. I started dealing drugs while going to Uni. "

"Then you moved here?"

"Yeah. They sent me here, in London. I dropped out of uni and moved in with Eleanor. She moved here for Uni. I give all my money to my family and Eleanor pays for everything else. Her dad is rich and he pays everything for her. He helps my family too sometimes which is really kind. Then I met Zayn and started working at the bar. I wanted to leave the drug dealing job but I have too much debt to pay them." 

"How much?" 

"Over 350 000$" He said while playing nervously with his fingers. 

"What happened tonight? " Harry asked.

"I was depressed and took a part of the drugs that I had to sell. Noah wasn't happy with it and he sent some guys to beat me up and to rape me." 

Tears started filling Harry's eyes. "Did they really... raped you?" He asked cautiously.

"No, they never succeed. I'm quite strong and I know how to fight, but I always end up with a lot of bruise." 

Harry took Louis' hand in his. He kissed it with affection and love. Louis was broken. "For now, just think healing thoughts." He kissed Louis' hand again. "I love you."

Louis looked away. "You can't."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

"Because no one is that stupid." 

"I'd be stupid just to love you." Harry said and lift Louis' chin up. 

"Please don't. I'm too broken."

"I will love you no matter what you become and no matter how broken you are."

"That's what they all say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since my last update of this fic. I’m so sorry, I’m graduating from high school in a week and I’ll start updating more. Don’t forget to leave a comment if you like this chapter.


	20. oversized shirt

[Harry's flat, london, 5:45pm]

Harry was back from work and he was so tired. He had been worried all night and couldn't stop thinking about Louis even though he was right beside him. 

When Harry entered his flat, Louis was playing with his parakeet. He put down his bag and headed to the living room.

"So you like Princess now?" 

"She's cute." Louis chuckled. His voice was still soft, somehow hoarse though after crying for hours.

Harry looked up at Louis and saw his black eye. It was bruised and really swollen. He felt so bad and wanted to help but what could he do? He had no alternative but to find the money to pay the depts that Louis owed to Noah.

Dragging out a slow, sad smile, Louis sighed and looked up at Harry. He saw that Harry was wearing glasses which were probably new since he never saw him with them on before. They were slipping of the bridge of his nose a bit. 

"Oh!" Louis slowly approached him to adjust them. "There!"

Harry stared at him with a raised eyebrow. They were so close and it felt so natural. Being like this with Louis was perfect. Of course they had been like this before but this time was so different. 

Louis chuckled nervously when he realised how close they were. "Hum w-well, I'll be getting back to whatever I was doing." He then turned around to play with Princess in her cage.

"So... I have some work to do for school tonight but you can stay with me if you want?" Harry said while cleaning the floor that was covered with Zayn's things and some of Louis' clothes.

"Maybe... Eleanor is out of town for the month. She's doing some kind of internship. I might stay here for a while. I don't like being alone."

Harry cringed a bit at that. He was trying to be nice to the girl and he understood that she helped a lot Louis' family but it was hard for him when Louis was constantly talking about her. She was still technically his girlfriend. 

"It's fine. Zayn can sleep on the couch for a bit."

Harry went to the kitchen to make dinner for the three of them while Louis stayed in the living room.

An hour later Zayn was back from work and Harry had tried making dinner for the three of them but ended up buying sushi. Of course there wasn't any fish or any kind of meat in Harry's. 

"So are you going to pride this weekend?" Zayn asked.

"I totally forgot about Pride." Harry chuckled sadly.

Harry noticed that Louis wasn't really eating his sushi. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't think I can do this..." Louis saw the confusion on Harry's face.  "No! I just meant that I can't eat sushi because I'm allergic."

"Oh!" Harry sighed. "Oh! You should have told me about this earlier. I can make you a sandwich or something." 

"I'm sorry. Well to be honest I'm not allergic. I just really don't like sushi."

Zayn got up from his chair. "Let's order some pizza." 

"What? But the sushi?" Harry said. 

Zayn and Louis started laughing, making the younger one pouted. "Come on, Harry! We can even order a pizza without meat." Louis poked one of Harry's dimple. 

He got up and left the kitchen table to order the Pizza. Once he was out of sight, Harry turned toward Zayn and asked, "I feel like Louis is avoiding me."

"What do you mean? He's always in your flat." 

Harry sighed. "Of course he is. He's always with you."

Zayn smirked. "Is Harry Styles jealous of me?" 

"No I'm not. Is he mad at me?" 

"I don't know. Ask him."

"I can't Zayn!"

"Harry I think he's just avoiding the subject of the 'job'." 

[Harry's bedroom, London, 11:28pm]

"Louis? Do you want to go to Pride with me?" Harry asked. They were on his bed watching a movie. 

Louis looked up at him. "Harry, really? I'm not out yet." 

"But you could come. Nobody will judge you and I mean you can go just to be supportive of me. Zayn and Niall are coming and they're not even gay." 

Louis sighed and turned around so he was facing Harry. "How can I say no to you?" 

Harry smiled."I don't know what the question was but without a doubt my answer is 'I don't know'." 

Louis kissed Harry on the nose. "um.. are you wearing anything under that?"

Harry looked at himself. He was wearing an extremely oversized shirt. It was purple and comfy and Harry loved it. He slowly pulled up his shirt to reveal booty shorts. "of course i am, why wouldnt i?"

Louis turned away in disappointment. "n-no reason..."

Harry chuckled. "I hate you." 

Right now he didn't know what they were, but at least they were friend. Really good friend. Harry could trust Louis and Louis could trust Harry. It wasn't perfect and maybe Harry wanted something more then this, but right now it was enough. 

He didn't know what they officially were. Were they fuck buddies? Were they in a relationship? Were they just friend? It was certainly more then just a friendship. Well they fucked so...

"So is it a yes for Pride?" Harry asked again.

"It is a yes Harold." 

"Thank you." Harry said and kissed him.

"You know we have to talk about your daddy kink one day." Louis suggested. 

Harry started panicking. He wasn't really comfortable to talk about his kink. It was something that he thought was embarrassing. 

"Harry don't panic babe. It's hot. I like it." 

Tears started to form in Harry's eyes. "You're not making fun of me?"

"Of course not. It's hot!"


	21. Missing someone

[Harry's flat, London, 11:03 am]

"So..." Louis started before poking Harry's butt. "Are you ready for pride?"

Zayn saw him and gagged. "That's harassment!"

"It isnt harassment if they want it" Louis said.

Harry blushed and nodded in agreement.

"OMG GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Zayn yelled before leaving the room to answer a phone call.

Pride was today. Harry was so excited because he was so proud to be gay and these kind of events always made him so happy. Meeting people that had been struggling or dealing with the same issues as him was comforting in a way. It wasn't always easy to be gay in this homophobic society and seeing people spreading positivity and pride was so beautiful. 

For this occasion Harry had decided to wear his rainbow crop top. "I'm so excited. Can't believe you're coming with us."

Louis smiled. "I'll be fun I guess. I invited Liam too"

"That's cool! I'm sure we will have so much fun." 

Louis grinned. "You're so cute when you're excited."

"I hate-" Louis interrupted him by kissing him. He kept on leaving quick pecks on Harry's lip, but ended up pulling Harry back more.

"You're too beautiful not to kiss." Louis said.

Zayn came back in the room with a weird look on his face. "Are you okay?" Louis asked.

Zayn shrugged. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just something that happened at the bar. I think I'm gonna go." Zayn said. He took his wallet and gave Harry some money. "Here, take this for the bus. I was suppose to drive us there, but now I really have to go."

Harry refused the money. "Wait, Zayn what happened?"

Zayn sighed. He sat down on the couch and let out a breath. "We're in a lot of trouble. The cops found out about Louis' drugs dealing in the bar."

Harry frowned. "But I thought Louis wasn't dealing anything in your bar. You told me that the bar was clean." 

"But I never sold anything in the bar, Zayn. I swear it's not me." Louis said.

"How can I know you're telling the truth? Louis, I trusted you. I told you not to do anything in that bar. I'm the manager and you just put me in so much troubles." Zayn snapped. He got up and took his coat before leaving. 

Harry looked up at Louis. He was biting his nails nervously. "Why did you do that?" Harry asked. 

Louis shrugged. "I don't understand. It's not me. I didn't do anything." He sniffled. 

"Then who is it? Do you know who it might be? Do you keep your drugs there?" Harry tried to understand.

"Never." Louis cried. He felt so bad about the situation. He was fucked.

"Then someone might have reported you." Harry said. 

"What am I going to do?" Louis asked while crying. 

Harry crosses his arms over his chest. "You're gonna flush everything down the toilet." 

Louis started panicking. "No I can't. I already have a lot of dept to pay." 

"There is no other choice. The cops will probably check in your flat. If they find some drugs you will go to jail."

Louis sighed while putting his head in his hands. he was in big troubles. 

[Uni, London, 1:34 pm] 

Niall saw Harry in the cafeteria and walked up to him. The boy seems to be focus on his phone. 

"Hey I need to tell you something!"

Harry sighed and put down his phone. "I don't have the time for your stupid shit Niall."

"Calm down curly! You don't need to be mean. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just worried about something and I can't get it off my mind. It's stressing me out."

"What is it?" Niall asked while opening his bag of chips.

Harry covered his face with his hands. "I can't tell you. Not right now, but anyway I'm just worried about Louis. He left my house and he was in a bad mood and I tried calling him but he doesn't answer his phone and he's not at home." 

"Give him some time." He patted Harry's back. "So there is a party this weekend at Austin's house. Are you coming?"

"I don't think so. I have so much work to do and I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on! It'll be nice." 

Harry saw Zayn waving at him outside of the cafeteria. He was with Liam which was really weird since he doesn't go to Uni. 

He walked up to them. "What's wrong?"

"Louis is missing."  Zayn said

"Yeah, I thought he was in Doncaster because that's what he usually does when he's really mad or just annoyed by something, but I called his sister and she told me he wasn't with them. " Liam answered.

"It's probably because of the cops." Harry said.

"I don't know. It's not the first time that he has to deal with cops." 

"What should we do then?" Harry asked. 

"If he's not back in 24h then we should call the police." Liam finally said which wasn't something Harry wanted to hear. He wanted Louis to be safe and okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys. I know it’s been so long but I was so busy the past few months. Anyway I hope you like my story so far  
> xxx


End file.
